Stripes
by TIBryant
Summary: Mello was black, Near was white. And Matt was the stripes inbetween. MattxNear Seriously. MelloxNear.
1. The battery and the Lego man

**Stripes**

**Ice-Puppet**

**Pairings**: Matt x Near (yes, you read that right), hints of Mello x Near

**Authors notes: **Oh yeah, I dared it. I'm not the first, however. I've read a few of them, including one that I think is in my favorites list! My reasons? Well, not only is it ADORABLE, but its been stuck in my head for about two weeks now.

Enjoy!

--

Detention was not something that Matt liked. Then again, to say you liked detention was to sin against mankind. Despite the fact that it was almost exactly like class, except one on one, he avoided it at all costs. Usually, the other students did the same, especially Mello.

So when Mello came up to him after classes, red-faced, mumbling something about having detention for talking back to a teacher, Matt couldn't help but laugh.

Laughing at Mello was not something that the blonde liked, so it was no surprise when he forcefully told Matt to shut up and smacked the ever-present game boy from his hands. It hit the floor, the back flying off and the batteries inside bursting out like they had waited their whole lives to do so. In fact, it may have been Matt's imagination, but he could have sworn he heard 'I'm free!' from the tiny objects.

When one of the two rolled past them and into the nearly empty playroom, Mello let out a spiteful giggle and gave Matt the kind of smile a crack addict rapist might give their victim. He shouted a high 'good luck with that!' before stalking off to serve his detention time.

Now, if he were Mello, he would avoid that room like a plague and run around the orphanage like a chicken with its head cut off looking for a spare battery. However, Matt was not Mello. So, without a care in the world, he scooped up the lone battery and stalked into the playroom, unafraid.

As he reached the boy seated at the other end, the head of nearly white blonde hair turned in his general direction slowly. Matt spotted his battery beside one socked foot, probably thinking that it was safe beside the crouched boy, taking cover in Mello's rival's presence.

But Near was _Mello_'s rival. Not Matt's.

"Hey, Near," Matt greeted like talking to an old friend. "My battery rolled in here and it's by your foot. Can I have it back?"

Near turned completely around, and Mello caught sight of what the strange boy was playing with. It appeared as if he had a Lego village set up, amongst them he could see the little plastic men with their paint torn off and re-done. There was a blonde in all black, a redhead with goggles, and a man whose entire body was painted black. The blonde, probably Mello, was behind the black man, while the redhead, possibly Matt himself, was holding up a little plastic light saber and fighting the black man.

He spotted a single Lego man on Near's other side, all white with white hair. It had a light saber sticking out behind his arm, like children do to pretend they had stabbed each other.

"What'cha playin'?" Matt asked without really thinking, catching Near's almost surprised eyes. No one really cared what Near played, as long as they left him alone. "Is that you?" He pointed to the white Lego in question.

"Yes," Near replied, eyes moving to the toy before turning back to Matt.

"How come you're dead?" Matt inquired, for a moment forgetting all about his battery.

"You killed me," Near said, plain as day. He missed the shocked look on Matt's face as he pointed to the Legos. "You had to save Mello, and I was in the way."

"I had to…" Matt didn't know what to say. He stared at the dead Lego Near, laying on its back with the light saber sticking out.

"Here." Near's voice and a battery sticking in his face brought Matt back to reality. He looked down at the albino boy, holding the battery up to him with his head turned away.

Matt cleared his throat and thanked Near, taking the battery and leaving the room. For some reason, he couldn't get those words out of his head.

'You killed me.'

--

Weekends were both welcome and unwelcome in the Wammy house, especially during the fall when it rained more often then not, trapping the children inside. It was only on rainy days that they dared enter the playroom, as it was only on rainy days that the one child who usually occupied it was nowhere to be found.

It was an unspoken agreement between Near and the other kids of the orphanage – When the sun was out, the playroom was his sanctuary. When it rained, they had free run of it.

Even when it rained, Matt and Mello did not dare go near the playroom. Mello 'would claim it was because they were 'to old' and 'mature' to play with toys, but everyone knew the real reasons.

Before yesterday, Matt had never wondered what Near did during rainy days. He was always preoccupied with Mello, his best friend, and trying to stay entertained without going outside. Despite his love of videogames, there was only so many he could play against Mello in one day without going crazy. Especially since he had to let Mello win, or the blonde would throw a fit.

Today, however, Matt was distracted. He couldn't help but wonder what Near was doing, and where he was. He also wondered if Near ever felt lonely… after all, everyone in the orphanage had someone close to them. Or at least as far as Matt knew. He had Mello, and Mello had him… they were inseparable. Did Near ever wish he had someone like that?

"What's got you all distracted?" Mello's voice cut into Matt's train of thought. "Don't tell me. You've got a crush."

"A crush?" Matt repeated, inwardly laughing at what Mello was suggesting. A crush on _Near_? Mello would have a heart attack and die.

"Yeah." Mello raised a fine eyebrow past his long bangs. "'Cuz you haven't pressed a button in the last five minuets. I've been beating you senseless and you haven't even noticed. Usually, that would mean you're thinking hard, and since you don't have the brain power to do so, I'm assuming you have a crush."

"You're assuming wrong, then," Matt informed, placing his controller down and stretching. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Mello asked, not even taking to account that Matt might not want to share.

Humming, Matt thought about the right way to word it. He knew Mello would over-react, and probably not talk to him for a few days, but it was fine by him.

Finally he asked, "Do you ever think we're too hard on Near?"

Mello's face was priceless. It looked as if Matt had dared to ask him, 'Why do you like chocolate?' He appeared dumb-founded, but at the same time anger was rising in his eyes.

"He's an arrogant bastard!" Mello nearly shrieked. "He acts like he's better than me just because he gets a better score! He's always acting so… perfect! Of course we're not too hard on him! He's a jerk!"

Despite the fact that Matt had never seen Near act like he was better then Mello or be rude, he let the blonde rant before calmly asking. "Do you think you'd ever kill him?"

Mello calmed down, staring at Matt with wide eyes. Sure, he hated Near, but the proposal of killing him was completely insane.

"What the hell are you on?" Mello finally asked. "At least keep it down to one completely crazy question a day."

Matt gave him a simple 'answer the damn question' look and Mello sighed melodramatically. No pun intended.

"I wouldn't kill anyone," Mello answered simply. When Matt didn't lighten his look, he added, "Even though I hate Near, I don't hate him enough to want him dead. Satisfied, or do I have to confess a secret love obsession about him as well?"

"I don't know, do you have one?" Matt inquired, raising an eyebrow. The response was a pillow to the head. "Should I take that as a yes?"

He was tackled and hit numerous times with a pillow, laughing all the while as he cried out, 'You do! You do!' just to annoy the blonde.

They quit when the bell for lunch rang, heading to the cafeteria as they chattered loudly.

When they entered the room, Matt couldn't help but look for Near. It was something he had never done before, yet it came almost automatically.

"Hey, Mello," he mused as they stood in line. "Does Near always skip lunch?"

"What's with this sudden interest in Near?" Mello responded as the cook plopped some strange food onto his plate. Matt giggled as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Usually you pretend like he doesn't exist."

"I know," Matt responded, the cook placing the same slop onto his plate. "I guess I just kinda realized I never really noticed him, and took interest."

"Well stop." Matt glanced at Mello in question. "I don't wanna hear about Near all the time. I know you, you get obsessive over random things and then you talk and talk and talk about them. Then you buy the videogame. Well, there is no Near videogame, so give it a rest."

"That's what _you _think," Matt informed. "But actually, there's a secret organization who kidnapped Near and read his brain and made a videogame off of it, and they called it, 'Near 2205! Destroy Mello!'. It's a huge hit."

"Matt, shut the hell up," Mello stated, before turning to go to his usual seat.

"I'm serious!" Matt retorted, following the blonde. "You try to take over the world, so they send out this Near-robot in order to stop you, but the Near-robot still has Near's feelings and it thinks its really human, so it doesn't want to kill you because you're like, the only person it really cares about. So the two of you end up fighting against the company that makes him, only to find out he's really a robot and the real Near is in danger and you gotta save him!"

"Will you shut up about Near already?" Mello hissed, slamming his plate down onto the table. "If you say his name one more time…"

"Near," Matt instantly said, sitting beside Mello.

Mello growled and scooped up a handful of slop from his plate, before shoving it into Matt's face.

"Food-fight!" Someone screamed, and the kids were off.

--

"Great, thanks Matt," Mello hissed, mop in hand, slop dripping from his usually neat and clean hair. "Now we're stuck cleaning up. Just what I want to be doing on a Saturday afternoon."

"Hey, its not my fault you freaked out just because I said his name," Matt responded as he scrubbed something brown off of one of the many messy tables. "I mean, you completely overreacted."

"Well, it doesn't help that you've suddenly become _obsessed _with him," Mello snapped back angrily. "You know I hate him. You just had to push my buttons."

"Why hate him, anyway?" Matt asked, pouting slightly. "I mean, can you actually prove that he rubs it in your face, or is it just something you _think _he does? I've never seen him do it, and I'm almost always with you. He just congratulates you on your good scores."

"Which is his way of rubbing it in!" Mello cried, gripping the mop tightly. "He congratulates me on my good scores, but his are _better_!"

"Are you sure he's not just trying to be nice?" Matt asked.

"Have you seen him _ever_ be nice?" Mello snapped.

"Have you seen him ever be mean?" Matt retorted.

"The lovers are having a spat?" Came an annoying voice from the doorway.

Both boys looked to see a tall, jock-looking kid standing there, scowl on his face. "What do you want, Jay?" Mello asked, glaring harshly.

"A stupid albino birdie told Roger I was the one who shouted 'food fight', and he decided I should take over cleaning duty," Jay hissed. "You two can do. But if you see Near, tell him his ass is mine."

"Near wasn't even _in _the cafeteria," Matt responded, shoving the sponge he held into Jay's hands.

"Uh, yeah he was," Jay snapped, sneering at Matt. "He sits in the back, dumbass. Its where he always sits. Alone. 'Cuz the loser has no friends."

"Just like you," Mello responded, shoving the mop into Jay. "So shut the hell up." He grabbed Matt's wrist before the redhead could say anything, and dragged him from the room.

"God, he's such an ass," Mello mumbled as he and Matt headed back to the back area of the orphanage, where the bedrooms were.

"I thought you didn't care when people make fun of Near?" Matt asked.

"I do," Mello growled. "Near is _mine _to make fun of. No one else can match up to our level, therefore they don't have the right to pick on him."

Matt said nothing, but his mind worked over what Mello said. Near was _his_. His to make fun of, but still _his_. That sounded a bit less like rivalry and a bit more like obsession on Mello's part.

--

Mello hated going to bed at night. The reason was most likely the room he shared with Near, forced by Roger being sick of their fights. He told Matt that by the time he went to bed, Near was usually fast asleep, but that didn't stop him from despising even entering the room.

Near and Mello kept their sides of the room almost exactly opposite. Mello's was a mess of clothes, books, papers, and homework thrown all over the place. One would do a double take when he was referred to as a 'Genius.' Near's side, however, was neat and clean almost to the point of OCD. His bed was always made, his toys always stacked perfectly along the walls, and his desk always neat and clean. The two were about as similar as fire and ice would be – the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both smarter then average.

Matt never cared much to look to Near's side of the room. He supposed it was kind of lame, but he never really realized that Near existed past Mello's dramatic rants of hatred toward the white haired boy. He wondered what Near was really like… what he thought about when he was alone, what he dreamed about at night… he wondered if Near ever wanted any friends, but was thrown into the chaos of the orphanage and forced into the back.

Matt was the unluckiest of people when it came to his roommate. He would take _anyone_ over Jay. The bastard was loud when he was awake, and snored while he was asleep. Half the time, Matt had to sleep out in the hallway to actually get some shut-eye.

Sighing after a third hour of sleeplessness, Matt got up from his bed and headed down the hallway. He entered the boy's bathroom, intent on splashing his face, or perhaps fall asleep on the floor. He was caught a bit off-guard when he entered the room to find Near against the back wall, one leg pulled up his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"Near?" He asked, causing the albino to jump in surprise. That in itself was strange – Near was rarely, if ever, caught off-guard. "What are you doing in here?"

Near stared at him for a moment, as if wondering if Matt was actually talking to him. After a moment of silence, he responded, "I had a nightmare. I didn't want to wake Mello, so I came in here."

"Wake Mello?" Matt inquired, slowly walking over. "What do you mean? Do you have nightmares a lot, and Mello helps you or something?"

Near watched as Matt sat next to him. "I have them almost every night…" He stopped, hesitance in his voice obvious. He wasn't used to being open to anyone, save for L. L knew everything about him, and L welcomed it all without judgment.

Matt hummed, sensing the unease as he sat beside Near, legs spread out and hands behind his head. "You know…" he mused, turning his head to look at the younger boy. "I may be Mello's best friend, Near, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go blab everything I hear to him."

Near was silent for a moment, before he let out a small sigh and continued. "I have them almost every night. Sometimes, I guess I wake up screaming and it wakes up Mello. He doesn't get mad or anything, but I feel bad waking him up all the time. I try to avoid it when I can."

Matt watched Near for a moment before he dared to ask, "What are the nightmares about?"

Near looked to him, appearing almost surprised. That was the second time Matt had done what no one else did – ask him how he felt about something. He was so used to being ignored and in the background, but Matt kept catching him off-guard. It was… odd.

"I don't remember," he finally said, honestly. "I always wake up terrified, but I never remember why."

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Matt stated, "I'm sorry, Near." Before the other could question him, he continued, "I'm sorry for all the times I helped Mello pick on you. I guess I was… naïve. I didn't realize you were human under all that quietness."

"It's fine," Near told him, slightly confused. "But… why, all of the sudden…?"

"I bet you twenty bucks Mello is thinking the same thing," Matt laughed. "He got all pissy earlier 'cuz I asked him why he picks on you so much. Man, he threw a hissy fit!"

Something shocking happened then, something Matt never knew existed. Near raised a hand to his mouth, closed his eyes, and giggled. The sound was unlike anything Matt had ever heard… it could silence anyone in an instant. He found himself wishing he could hear more of it, like an addiction. So when Near's giggle calmed down and he looked toward Matt, the redhead schemed.

Near's eyes widened and he turned, trying to get away, but not fast enough. The squeal he let out when Matt's fingers attacked and began dancing under his shirt and across his ribs was like music to the redhead's ears. Near squealed and giggled in a way Matt never knew existed, grabbing the redhead's arms in an attempt to make him stop.

When he'd had his fill of the addicting sound, Matt removed his hands and let Near breathe. Near collapsed against him, still giggling every so often as he gasped for air. Matt couldn't help but smile softly. This side of Near was so… different. But he welcomed it.

"Why did you do that?" Near asked once he could breath again, lifting his eyes up to Matt's. There was no emotion on his face, per usual, but his eyes sparked curiosity.

"I wanted to hear you laugh," Matt answered, the answer obvious to him. "I like the sound. I wanted to hear more of it. You should do it more often."

Near blinked, surprised by the words. He stared at Matt for a long while, their eyes connecting in the dimly lit bathroom. After a few moments had passed he turned his head away and cleared his throat. "I should… get back to my room."

Matt, who had forgotten where he was, lifted up his watch and lit it. A digital "5:30 AM" shone into his eyes, catching him off-guard. Was it really that late… or rather, early?

"Me too," he stated after a moment, standing slowly. He held out his hand toward Near, his heart skipping a beat when a soft pale hand met his. Pulling Near to his feet, Matt was sad when their hands departed. Without another word he and Near walked back to their rooms, both of them knowing they wouldn't get any sleep that night.

**To be continued**

**Reviews make the world go round! Well, okay, they make my world go round... but that's important.**


	2. Rainy days

**Stripes**

**Chapter 2**

**Ice-Puppet**

**Authors notes**: There's a bit more MelloxNear in this story, but MelloxNear is not the main couple. It will be mostly MattxNear, with only a few hints of MelloxNear. However, later on in the story I AM planning more MelloxNear parts, including an actual relationship between the two. So don't give up hope!

--

Sundays were far worse then Saturdays. No matter how much fun you had, there was always the air of school the next day hanging over your head. Still, it was nice and sunny, which instantly made Matt happy. Not for the same reasons it made all the other orphans happy, however.

Thankfully, Mello was involved in a game of kick-ball, meaning he didn't need Matt's attention. Still, the redhead was careful as he walked inside – going inside could mean one of two things. He either had to piss, or he was going to the playroom. Most of the kids would think the first, however Mello was smart and Matt knew the blonde would assume the second.

He snuck into the playroom without being spotted by anyone, only to find the object of his adventure was nowhere to be found. Surprised, Matt caught the attention of a nearby worker and inquired as to Near's whereabouts.

"I believe he's in his room," she informed, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," Matt replied and headed off to the dorms.

Near's room was easy to find. Matt had been there countless times, yet never once to visit the boy in question.

The door was open, so he didn't bother to knock. It turned out to be a good thing, because he spotted Near fast asleep on the floor, a lego playland before him. Matt mused that he must have fallen asleep, exhausted from the sleepless night before. It was only for a split second, but the thought that Near looked adorable entered Matt's mind. It disappeared when he saw the lego scenario.

It was the same as before, except the Near lego was not dead. Instead, it sat off to the side, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it.

Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, Matt approached. He leaned over, grabbing hold of the Mello lego, protected by the toy Matt from the badguy. He placed it off to the side and grabbed hold of the Near, putting it where Mello had once stood.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered to the sleeping boy, before pausing a moment. Slowly, and carefully, he reached a single hand down. Holding his breath, Matt ran the very tips of his fingers across Near's cheek, letting his fingers brush through the soft curls there before he removed his hand and burst from the room.

Near slowly opened his eyes, his hand moving to his cheek. He could still feel the light touch there.

He always feigned sleep when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. Usually it was one of the workers there to tell him it was time to eat, or Linda there to confess her love once more.

Matt, usually, would have been the last person to come into the room unless he was looking for Mello. But for some reason, Near welcomed his presence… it left him feeling warm, and like his stomach was fluttering. The feeling was odd, and he wondered what it meant.

About to let the feeling pass, Near glanced toward his legos. He felt his face turn red.

Had Matt…? It had to have been him… What did that mean…?

Hearing footsteps once more, Near scooped up the legos quickly. If Mello saw them, he would throw a fit!

Just as he was turning to put them away, Near got a big surprise. In the doorway stood a tall, awkward man with messy black hair and almost deathly pale skin.

"Near," L greeted with a big smile.

"L!" Near almost cheered, standing up and rushing into the man's arms. He felt L chuckle lightly as he hugged the young boy closely. When they pulled away, Near glanced into those dark eyes excitedly. "Who was it?" He was referring to the case L had come from.

"The maid," L informed, grinning. "In the library, with a candle stick!"

"That's what you always say!" Near retorted, though he smiled.

"I'm serious this time!" L cried, shaking a single finger in the boy's face. "She was an evil woman, that maid! She couldn't be trusted!"

Near shook his head, smiling slightly. After a moment of silence, he questioned, "L, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," L responded. "Unless you want to know my real name."

Near shook his head. "What does it mean when your stomach gets all… fluttery, and your heart starts racing really fast?"

L paused, lifting his thumb to his lips as he looked away in thought. "Hmm… did you eat something bad?"

"No," Near giggled, shaking his head. "I mean, I get like that when… well, when I see this certain person."

"Ohh, you get like that around someone," L repeated. He grinned. "It sounds like you like that person. More then you like anyone else."

"More than I like someone else…" Near repeated in thought.

L grinned. "Well? Who is it?"

Blushing, Near bit his lip. "Well, it's kinda-"

"L!"

Mello's shout caught both of their attention. The blonde ran, nearly full-force, toward L. He jumped into the man's arms and was caught easily in a huge hug.

"No one said you were here!" Mello cried in surprise.

"I snuck in," L responded.

Mello grinned, before he caught sight of Near. "Oh? You're awake? Matt said he walked by and saw you fast asleep on the floor."

"Um, Yeah… I'm awake," Near mumbled as L's eyes danced mysteriously.

"How about we go out for cake?" L suggested, grinning as Mello jumped up in down. Near merely nodded, distracted. L, however, knew why.

--

Monday evening, the rain hit like a Mac truck. The sudden downpour did nothing to help the moods of two orphans, who's roll model waved goodbye as he got into his black car and drove away.

Near, staring out the large window of the playroom, was surprised when Matt knelt down next to him to watch L go.

"Shouldn't you be with Mello?" he asked, careful to hide the tears that had threatened to fall from his lashes.

"Mello is sulking, and told me to leave him alone," Matt informed. "Besides, I wanted to be with you right now."

Near turned his face away, but Matt caught sight of the pink tinge on his cheeks. After clearing his throat, the albino sighed into the window. "I wish he wouldn't go. I know he has to, but I have a really bad feeling."

"Detective's intuition?" Matt joked lightly.

Near shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Just a feeling in my gut, or something."

Matt studied Near's face for a few moments before he dared to ask, "Why do you want to be L, Near?"

If Near was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. It could have been that he was used to Matt randomly asking things, or just that he was distracted. Either way, he was silent for a moment before he chose to answer. "I want to find my father."

Matt did a double take in surprise. "Your father?"

Near nodded. He paused once more. He wasn't sure he could reveal his life story to Matt… he had never told _anyone_. Then again, before Matt, no one had cared.

"My mother was raped," he informed. "They never found by who. She got pregnant, but she didn't believe in abortion, so she kept the baby. Her parents were angry at her for it, but she didn't care. When she gave birth, she was hit with a horrible bout of postpartum depression. I was only two months old when she tried to hang herself in the closet." He placed a hand against the glass, as if doing so would cause L to return. "They passed me around from home to home, but I guess no one wanted me. When I was five, I ended up here."

Matt was silent for a moment, before he placed his hand over Near's. "I want to find my brother," he finally said, feeling the other's light eyes on him. "I had a big family when I was little. A mom and a dad who loved me, an elder brother and a baby sister. One day, we were all making cookies together for a Christmas party, when the house caught on fire. I think someone started it. My parents and my sister were killed, but my brother and I managed to survive. We were sent all over, like you, but he was adopted and I wasn't. I've wanted to know what happened to him for the longest time…"

Near's hand curled beneath Matt's. Another moment of silence, this time comfortable, passed between them. Near then whispered, "When I become L, I'll find him for you, Matt."

A smile crossed Matt's face, mirror to the one on Near's. He went to remove his hand from on top of the other boy's, only to pause. Their eyes met, a silent conversation held, neither knowing what was said but hanging on every word. Matt couldn't help but watch as Near bit his bottom lip nervously, his free hand moving to curl the side of his hair out of habit. The movement was addicting… everything Near did was addicting.

Without thinking, Matt's fingers followed Near's and curled into the soft hair hanging above his ears.

His body reacted on it's own, moving closer to Near's at an almost killing slow pace. The hand in Near's hair removed itself and wrapped loosely around his thin waist, his other hand lacing fingers with Near's on the window. Closer and closer they moved, until their lips were nearly laying over each other's…

"Matt, where the hell are you!?"

Near and Matt jumped apart, both removing their hands from the window as Mello walked into the playroom doorway. His green eyes closed and opened slowly, staring at the two boys. They were sitting beside the rain-covered window, neither looking at each other and both appearing guilty.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked Matt, the silent 'With him?' obvious in his voice. When neither said anything, he added, "I've been looking all over for you."

"You told me to go away," Matt reminded. "I'm away, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…" Mello looked at Near, holding his tongue.

"But?" Matt repeated, an eyebrow raising.

Their conversation was cut off when Near stood and walked across the room. He picked up the board containing a half-done puzzle, as well as the box with the pieces in it, and silently left the room.

Once he was sure Near was out of hearing range, Mello walked over to Matt, his hands on his hips. "What, is he your new best friend or something?"

Matt snorted, standing up. "No one could replace you, Mello dear."

Mello rolled his eyes as Matt grinned stupidly. "Cut the crap, Matt. Why are you suddenly all buddy-buddy with him?"

Matt crossed his arms and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Mello stared at him, dumbfounded. "He's my rival, and you're my best friend?"

"Exactly," Matt nodded. "He's _your _rival. I don't understand why I can't be his friend."

"Because you're my best friend, Matt! Don't you get it!" Matt jumped slightly when Mello got into his face, screaming loudly. For a moment, he thought he saw tears in those green eyes, but he brushed it off as imagination. "It _bothers _me! So it should bother you too!"

Matt gaped as Mello shoved past him, storming with a purpose down the hallway. It took him a moment to clear his head, but he moved to rush after Mello, shouting his name.

When he finally caught up, Mello had reached his bedroom door and thrown it open. Matt rushed into the doorway in time to see Mello raise a fist and punched Near across the face.

Without thinking, the redhead shot forward and caught Near before he fell over, caught completely off-guard.

"What the _hell_ was that!?" He snapped as Near placed a shaking hand against his cheek, staring at Mello in complete shock. "Damnit, Mello! You expect me to bend to your every will and feeling, but what about mine!? Did you ever once stop to think maybe I'd like to have more friends than just you!? And yeah, Near is someone you don't like, but if you wanna be my best friend you'd better fucking deal!"

Matt turned away from Mello's dumbstruck face and turned to Near, catching his eyes. He took the shaking hand and removed it from Near's face, hissing slightly as if in pain. "We need to get some ice for that. Come on, Roger could help."

Near shook his head slowly. "We can't go to Roger," he breathed, glancing to Mello out of the corner of his eye. "He asks to many questions."

Matt snorted in irony, but said nothing more. He took Near's other hand and led him from the room, stopping himself from glancing back at Mello.

As they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, Matt squeezed Near's hand lightly. "Why don't you want to go to Roger?"

"Mello will get in trouble," Near responded, wincing lightly as he touched his cheek.

"And?" Matt frowned back at him. "He hit you, he should get in trouble."

"You say that now," Near mumbled. "But you don't have to room with him when he's angry."

Matt snorted. He had automatically thought Near was trying to protect Mello, it didn't register in his mind that he was protecting himself from Mello going crazy.

Reaching the kitchen back door, Matt raised a hand and knocked lightly. One of the workers opened the door and gave them a questioning look. However, when she saw Near holding a hand over his cheek she instantly shooed them in and rushed over to one of the freezers, pulling out a sponge in a plastic bag.

"What happened?" She asked, placing the ice pack against his cheek. He hissed slightly in pain and took it from her hands.

"I'd rather not say," Near informed, blushing slightly as Matt's hand fell over his, holding the icy sponge for him.

"Near…" The woman frowned. "Why are you protecting whoever did this?"

Near shook his head, before looking to Matt. She did the same, only to have Matt shake his head as well.

With a sigh, the worker gave up and went back to what she had been doing. When she was out of sight, Matt turned to Near, about to say something only to be cut off when the other boy pressed their lips together suddenly.

Matt gaped quietly as Near pulled away, the other boy's face slightly pink.

"Sorry," Near offered. "I've just been wanting to do that since Mello interrupted…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Matt asked, still a bit dumbstruck.

"I caught you off-guard," Near pointed out, smiling slightly at the other's face. "And I didn't exactly ask… I guess I just figured you wanted it as much as I did…"

"You, my friend, are a genius," the redhead replied with a smug grin.

"I know," Near laughed. "But thank you."

--

The next morning, classrooms were filled with whispers and giggles of wonder. Near, the center of attention, ignored it the best he could. It was hard to do with the purple bruise on his usually pale skin, but he managed.

Lunch came much to early for three of the orphans. Matt, especially, who was forced to choose where to sit. With a single glance at Mello, he knew his choice would affect the rest of his day, and perhaps the rest of his week.

With a glance at Near (who gave him a 'go ahead' look), Matt approached Mello and sat beside him without a word.

Mello glanced at him, a glare in his green eyes. Despite this, Matt knew he was thankful. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mello lifted a chocolate bar to his lips and took a bite.

After a moment, Matt finally worked up enough nerve and asked the question hanging in the air. "Still mad?"

"Yep," Mello replied.

"Okay," Matt answered, before taking a sip of his glass of milk.

Mello turned to him, a sigh on his lips. "Why him, Matt?"

Matt returned his questioning glance with a strong one. "Do you want me to fabricate an answer to that rhetorical question, or can I just let it hang there?"

Green eyes narrowed at his sarcasm. "I thought you hated him."

"No, Mello," Matt closed his eyes, turning away. "_You _hate him."

Mello sighed, leaning against the table and plopping his head into his hands. He looked across the room to where Near was seated, working on homework, his food barely touched. What was it about the white-haired boy that always seemed to ruin his life…? It was like Near had some sort of strange pull that only Mello was immune to.

He turned his vision back to Matt, and stared. Matt's eyes were locked on Near, watching his every movement like examining an amazing painting. Jesus Christ himself could walk by picking his nose and Matt wouldn't even notice.

And then it made sense.

Matt was crushing on Near. Hard.

Mello felt the urge to throw up.

This was _not _possible. No way in hell.

Matt could _not _be crushing on the same person he had been crushing on for the last three years.

Near glanced up from his book and looked back to Matt. A soft smile crossed his face, a smile that Mello had never had the privilege of seeing.

And oh dear god, Near was crushing back.

**To be continued**


	3. Lockdown

**Stripes**

**Chapter 3: **Lockdown

**Ice-Puppet**

**Warnings: **Matt is a little OOC in this chapter.

Mello awoke late during the night. It took him a few moments to realize that Near wasn't there. This wasn't alarming – Near often awoke from nightmares and would leave the room without a word. He never woke Mello, never spoke of them, and always returned before the sun came up.

Mello never asked about the nightmares. Near probably thought he didn't care, but the truth was quite the opposite – Mello cared, had cared for the past three years. Yes, he was jealous that Near always bested him, but in truth most of his anger was an act to hide his feelings. He was convinced that Near, the boy of no emotion, would turn him away the instant he found out. It never occurred to him to try, so he continued to pick on and be angry toward the other.

For some reason, his curiosity began to get the better of him. What if Near was crying somewhere and he needed comforting? Or worse, what if he was hurt or something? With a sigh, Mello rose from the bed and stepped into the hallway.

He noticed the playroom door open, and began to walk toward it. It made sense – the playroom was Near's sanctuary, if he was upset he would go and hide in it.

Walking down the hallway, Mello mused silently to himself. Matt, for some strange reason, had returned to his daily routine – game boy twenty-four seven. It had been almost three weeks since their fight over Near, and his obsession with the albino seemed to have passed without a word, much like the obsessions before hand. He supposed he shouldn't have been shocked – Matt had what was called Borderline Personality Disorder, a mental issue where he would change to such extremes as liking someone one day and hating them the next. He wasn't that severe a case, but he did change obsessions once or twice every few weeks. It was hard to keep up with him sometimes, but Mello usually let it roll off his back.

He was silently glad Near was like the other obsessions. To have his best friend date his secret crush was something Mello would not take lightly to.

Approaching the playroom, Mello swallowed his nerve. For the first time since their sharing a room, he would ask Near about his nightmares… for the first time, he'd be _nice _to Near… for the first time…

Mello covered his mouth to hold back a scream and turned away from the playroom, eyes wide. Even though it was dark in there, he knew those two figures as well as the back of his hand.

Matt and Near were both laying on the playroom floor, curled in each other's arms. Near appeared to be fast asleep, while Matt was running his fingers through Near's hair slowly, a smile on his face.

Choking back a small sob, the blonde ran back to his room, full-speed.

--

Raito was surprised when L's cell phone began ringing at ten AM. He was even more surprised when L checked the ID and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" He questioned. Raito blinked in surprise. That was the first time L had answered a phone without using, "L." He listened closely, barely making out the sound of someone on the other end sobbing. "No, no," L tried to sooth the person on the other line. "Don't apologize. If you called, it's something important." He glanced at the clock on the wall, nearly hissing. "Its 1 am there, what are you doing up?"

Raito did a quick mental check in his head. 1 am… he was most likely speaking to someone in England, considering he was speaking English. Thankfully, Raito had mastered the language long ago.

"Okay, tell me what happened," L continued to sooth. He was speaking lightly, in a voice one might talk to a crying child in. He listened for a long while, giving little 'uh-huh's and 'yeah-huh's to keep the other person talking. After a bit he sighed. "Do you want me to tell R?"

Raito noticed instantly the use of the first letter in the man's name. Always careful, even when soothing. That was L, alright.

"Alright," L concluded. "I will take care of it, I promise. Try to calm down and go back to sleep. I'll make sure they don't know it's you, alright? Good. Sweet dreams."

He hung up the phone and turned to the screen before him, biting his thumb tip. "From all of the evidence before us," he began, his voice a strong sense of changing the subject. "We can safely conclude that the first and second Kira have met…"

Raito turned him out, wondering who was on the phone. It was obviously a child… did that mean that L had a family, and possibly children? Raito thought over this, wondering if this knowledge would eventually hinder him from taking L's life.

--

"I don't understand!" Matt protested, struggling in Roger's grip, not caring much if he made a scene. "This is stupid! Why are you doing this to us!?"

"You were spotted last night," Roger hissed, noting how Near blushed and looked down. "This relationship is unhealthy, especially for your age! I called L myself and he told me to separate you two immediately."

"We can't even go to class!?" Matt cried, his eyes moving to Near. Kids were standing in the hallway, staring at them, whispering to themselves.

"L specifically ordered a no-contact between the two of you for the next four weeks," Roger informed, his voice blaring order. "You will not leave your rooms, save for food and bathroom times. You will be allowed visitors, but never each other. Am I understood?"

Matt bit his lip. No one else saw it, but his heart broke when a tear rolled down Near's cheek. "Why would L do this to us?" he breathed in question, not expecting an answer.

"L knows what is best," Roger informed. "Now return to your room."

Head down, Matt turned and stalked into his dorm. He made a big show of slamming the door shut, before crashes were heard. Mello winced at the sounds – he was throwing his games around, having a huge fit. It was so unlike Matt that his heart wanted to break.

"Near," Roger breathed, turning to the white haired boy.

Near took a deep breath. He appeared as if he wanted to say something, but after thinking a moment he held his breath. Shaking slightly, he turned and entered his own room, closing the door behind him.

Roger sighed, before looking toward all of the students in the hallway. "All of you, to your classes," he stated. With his head held high, he turned to leave.

Most of the kids filed away until Mello and Jay were left. Jay crossed his arms and sneered at Matt's door, the disgust obvious in his voice. "Great, not only do I have to room with a fag, but he's fagging with Near!"

He stumbled back in surprise when Mello punched him across the face.

"Don't _ever _make fun of my best friend _or _Near again," he growled.

"You're a fag too, aren't you!?" Jay squealed.

"Just shut the hell up and go to class!" Mello barked.

One Jay had gone, he took a deep sigh and knocked on Matt's door.

Matt threw open the door and fixed Mello with the nastiest glare he had ever seen on a person. "_You_." He hissed the word like poison. "How _dare _you come here after what you did!"

"Matt?" Mello squeaked, eyes widening.

"We're not _stupid_, Mello!" Matt growled, his grip on the door handle tightening. "We know you're the one that saw us. Its not like we're blind, you know. We both saw you in the doorway." His body started shaking, and Mello took a step back. He had never seen Matt angry… Matt was always laid back, happy, and carefree. But this Matt… this Matt _scared _him. He looked ready to pounce and kill without a care. "I didn't think you were _this _low, Mello. You called L and stuck him on us. Now, not only have you ripped us apart, but you've ripped apart Near's faith in the one person he trusts the most."

He took another step back when Matt took a step forward. He locked his angry eyes with Mello and spat out, "I swear to god, Mello, if you even _breathe _on my door anytime during these next four weeks, I will _kill _you."

The door slammed in his face seconds later, and Mello was left wondering why things had turned out this way.

He approached his own bedroom, head down and heart broken. A sound in the air, unlike any other, stopped him instantly. Outside of his own door, he could hear it best.

Near was… crying?

Slowly, Mello turned the knob and entered his room. It was shocking to see, but there it was. Near was curled up in the corner of his bed, knees pulled to his chest, sobbing softly.

"Near…?" He questioned, unsure of what else to say.

"You win," Near sniffled, raising his narrowed eyes to shoot a glare at Mello, the coldness in his eyes worse then the lack of emotion he had always had before. "Don't look so shocked. Isn't that what you wanted, Mello? You beat me, okay? I'm down and broken. You can have L, you can have your top scores, you can have everything."

"That's…" Mello swallowed. "That's not what I wanted, Near…"

"Then why?" Near's voice raised, his fingers gripping at his pant legs tightly. "Why would you do this to me!? To _us_!?"

"Us?" Mello breathed, eyes widening.

"I never knew you were this low, Mello," Near whispered, letting his head drop again. "To use your best friend in order to break your enemy."

"I didn't want that!" Mello protested, voice cracking. "I… I just…"

Near turned away, shutting him out.

Mello frowned, biting his lip. He let the hardest words he had ever had to say fall from his lips. He had to know. "Do you love him?"

"Most would say I'm not old enough to know love," Near droned back, his voice emotionless once more.

"Do you love him?" Mello repeated, feeling his heart break.

Near paused only a moment before he let out a ghost of a whisper. "Yes."

--

Raito paused, taking a moment to stare blankly at the computer screen in front of him.

"L is dead," his mind told him. The voice was neither happy, nor sad. It was blank, emotionless, unfeeling.

"You should be the new L!" Matsuda had told him, trying to make right of the wrong laid before them. But Raito could not be L… to be L, he would have to know who L was. He would have to know about his life, his home, his family… he would have to know who that boy on the phone was, the one that L comforted. He would have to know who R was, who L made a call to.

He would have to know why L heard the bells on the day he died, in the silent rain.

--

Roger checked the cell phone before him for the hundredth time. Still, the three words did not change. With a forced breath of air, he stood.

"Hey Near, why don't you come outside?" A soft, female voice spoke into the playroom.

"Give it up, Linda," another voice, a male, responded to her. "He'll never come outside."

Roger watched the kid's pile past him, grabbing hold of the arm of one of the tallest boy's there. "Mello," he breathed, before glancing into the playroom. "And Near. Come with me."

Near stood, lifting up his nearly finished puzzle and following Roger. He and Mello both did not speak, nor did they look at each other.

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked as Near crouched before the large desk to finish his puzzle.

The man's eyes closed. Saying the three words to these two orphans would be the hardest thing he had ever done. Crushing their hopes and dreams. Destroying their lives.

"L is dead."

Near's grip tightened. He looked to the puzzle before him. Completely white, save for a single letter in the top left corner. L. Three more pieces it needed, and it would be complete. Three more pieces, and the man he hoped to become would be before him.

With a sigh, he lifted the puzzle and turned it upside-down, destroying it in an incomplete mess.

"Why?" Mello breathed, eyes wide. Roger merely shook his head. "D-did… did he say…?"

"No," Roger informed, closing his eyes and sighing.

Just as Mello was about to say something, Near stood and approached him. He held out his hand, locking eyes with the blonde's as Mello did the same.

"Go," Near told him, dropping three puzzle pieces into Mello's hand.

"Near?" Mello breathed, gaping at the albino boy.

"I already told you," Near deadpanned, his eyes empty. "You won." He brushed past Mello and left the room, the destroyed puzzle in a pile on the floor.

--

Matt was on the end of his bed, beating the last boss in Super Smash Brothers when Mello knocked lightly. The redhead didn't look up, his eyes narrowing.

"What did I tell you about my door?" He hissed.

"You guys aren't locked up anymore," Mello whispered. "So why is Near so sad?"

Matt sighed, unhappy that Mello was ignoring his demand. Placing the controller down as the last boss exploded, he turned to Mello. "Because," he began. "If we continued our 'unhealthy' relationship, it would simply result in more calls to L, and more time locked up. So," he turned back to the game as the ending credits rolled. "In order to save us both the abuse, I simply told him that I had seen the error of my ways and I was no longer in love with him."

Mello's mouth dropped. Was Matt… serious? From the blank look in those usually fiery eyes, he knew.

"L is dead," Mello breathed.

Matt's eyes snapped to him. "You, or Near?"

"Neither," Mello responded. "Near… gave me the title."

"I suppose you want congratulations?"

Mello shook his head. "Matt… I never meant to mess up your life. I didn't know it was going to turn out this way."

Matt snorted, turning back to the game. "Mello, if you liked Near that much, you should have taken the chance when you had it. When you didn't get what you wanted, you should have ended it there."

Mello hung his head, closing his eyes tightly. After a moment, he did what he had come there to do. "I want you to come with me, and help me with the case."

"I can't believe you have the balls to ask me that," Matt deadpanned, staring at Mello intensely.

"You may hate me for what I did," Mello breathed. "But I still see you as my best friend."

After a moment of silence, Matt replied. "One condition."

"Anything," Mello responded automatically.

"You help me find Near's father."

**To be continued**

**Next chapter: Near's father is revealed!**


	4. Father

**Stripes**

**Chapter 4 - Father**

**Ice-Puppet**

**Warning**: SPOILERS!!!! L's real name, and Near's real name. I think that's it?

Everyone's eyes lifted to the door of the hotel room as it opened on its own. Raito turned and stood as a blonde haired boy, no older than fifteen, entered.

"My name is M," he informed voice stern. "I am L's successor."

"L-L's… s-successor…?" Matsuda breathed, eyes wide.

"Yes," M informed. "Who is the head of this investigation?"

"Chef Yamagi," Raito informed, his eyes narrowing greatly as he stood. "He is absent at the moment. I am here in his place."

"You are his son, I presume?" M asked.

"Yes," Raito informed. "Yamagi Raito."

M snorted, closing his eyes. He let out a breath, and addressed the room once more. "I am not L, do not mistake me for him. We have very different ways of solving crimes. Mine includes me, myself, and I. Although L trusted all of you, I do not, as it obviously led to his death." He stepped in further, a redheaded boy possibly the same age although a bit taller entering after him. "This is Matt. He will be my 'Watari', so to speak. If you need to speak to me, you will contact him."

"But-" Matsuda started.

M narrowed his eyes. "I will repeat myself once more. I am not L. Therefore, whatever you are about to say will not matter to me."

Matsuda sighed and looked down.

They filed out of the room, one at a time.

"Raito," M caught the boy's attention. His eyes narrowed dangerously, as if reading Raito's very soul. "I assure you, I will find L's killer. And when I do, jail will seem like heaven to him."

Raito glared back, exiting the room. Matt closed the door behind him.

Mello approached the computer, seating himself in front of it. It appeared Raito had tried to hack back into L's deleted files. He snorted, beginning the message that L left in case of his death.

"If you are reading this message, I am d-" Mello cut the message short, typing in three letters. L. M. N.

"Mello," L's voice came over the speakers. Matt nearly jumped. Mello blinked in surprise. "Don't act so surprised," L's voice said. "Roger informed me of Near's disinterest with becoming my successor when I put him under room arrest." Matt turned away from the screen. "Matt," L continued, causing the redhead to jump again. "I'm assuming you are there. Despite your hatred of what Mello did, I know you have been best friends since childhood and you would not abandon him so easily."

"Man's a fuckin' genius," Matt muttered.

"Matt," L's recording continued. "I know the possibility of you hating me is so close to 100 that it scares me, but if what Mello told me that night was true, then what I did was just. The two of you, no matter how much you hate to hear it, are to young to be rushing into a relationship of that size. At your age, I made the same mistake, and the consequences of my actions still haunt me to this day.

"I realize that it is possible that you truly love Near. And if, after four weeks of no contact with him, you still feel strongly for him, then please contact Roger and inform him that Lawliet releases the hold on you two. He will know what you mean.

"Now, on to my current case. Or, rather, yours. If I am dead, which I must be if you are hearing this, then Kira is Yamagi Raito. The killing method, as hard as it is to believe, is a black notebook referred to as the 'Death Note'. I am not sure how, but when a human's name is written into the book, they will die. However, the pages are erased, so a handwriting sample to Yamagi Raito's will be impossible. You will have to find some other way to bring justice to him.

"I will not just leave it at this, however. Matt, I know you wanted to find your brother. I have information on him and the family he is with under the password protect. Also, you wanted to find Near's real father." L paused, his voice breaking slightly. Matt and Mello shared a confused look. "The information I'm about to share with you will be shocking, but I assure you, it is the truth.

"Near was told his mother was raped when she became pregnant, but this is not the truth. In reality, she was young and thought she was in love, but after becoming pregnant her world began to crash around her. The depression caved in, and when he was only two months old, she attempted suicide. Near was taken from her care, and given to her father. She was placed in a mental institute. The location is under password protect."

L paused again, letting out a deep sigh. Matt began to chew on his fingernails nervously. L knew who Near's real father was? Why did he never tell him?!

"Near's father, like his mother, was young… he worked a twenty four hour job, one that would not allow him to take care of a child. He was scared, and unsure of his future. Having the child with him would be unsafe for the boy, as well as himself."

He paused once more, the pieces started coming together. Matt let out a hiss, falling back into a chair. "No way…" he breathed, his eyes tearing up.

"You must understand," L whispered, and they swore they heard tears in his voice. "It's not that I didn't love him. But letting him know the truth was unsafe, and the last thing I wanted was his death over some criminal with a grudge."

"H-He…" Mello gaped.

"Mello," L concluded. "Please bring Yamagi Raito to justice. However you see fit."

The recording cut off, leaving both boys staring at the computer screen.

Mello was the first to speak, his voice shaking. "Matt," he breathed. "Bring me Yamagi."

Matt nodded numbly, searching through Watari's phone and dialing the number.

--

"You kick me out, and half an hour later you want me back?" Raito inquired as he entered the hotel room, noting the quiet nature of both boys.

"We have some business with you," M informed as Matt closed and locked the door.

"What kind of business, M?" Raito asked, looking at Matt for a moment.

"Call me Mello," Mello brushed off, before motioning for Raito to sit and doing the same.

"Raito, if I may call you that," Mello began off-handedly. "The real reason I asked you here, which you may have already known, is the fact that I know you are Kira." Raito's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Mello hummed. "This death note of yours, its quite an interesting item. However, it was fairly obvious to me that the rules in the back were made up, as you are still very much alive." He motioned to Matt, who handed him the booklet. "You see, L was not as stupid as you assumed. He let you hack into his computer and view his files, but in order to view his most secretive items, you had to have a certain password."

Mello leaned forward, tapping the black notebook against his knee. "This password is only known by three people. Myself, Matt, and a third person." His eyes sparkled. "The third person is L's only son."

Raito's eyes widened.

"Being Kira, I don't expect you to care much," Mello mumbled, leaning back, laying the Death Note across his lap. "But yes, L had a son. I, in fact, had no idea until I viewed the files past his password. Sadly, his son has no idea as well. He had always believed himself to be an orphan." He grinned slightly. "You know, the wonderful thing about this notebook is the fact that the writing disappears. Therefore, that idea in your head that you can find his son because his real name was written is insane."

Raito snorted, sitting back. "How are you going to prove I'm Kira, then, if the writing disappears?"

"Oh, I don't need to prove it." Mello placed the notebook on the table, and opened it to the front page. "You see, Yamagi Raito, I am not L. L's sense if justice is placing his enemy in jail, and letting the legal system take care of them. My sense of justice is torturing the enemy to a point I think they deserve. Read the lines there, if you will, my good sir."

Raito narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. His eyes widened when he read the words.

_Yamagi Raito_

_Traffic accident_

_Raito enters the Skyline Hotel at 5:15 pm when called by an acquaintance._

He enters the acquaintance's hotel room on the seventh floor, has a chat, and then leaves.

As soon as Raito exits the hotel, a car pulling in to check in hits him and he is killed instantly.

"You'll notice," Mello went on, voice high. "That the time of death is not placed. Meaning, whenever you decide to leave this hotel, for any reason, through any doorway, you will be hit by a car and killed. Now, this can easily be solved… you could never leave this hotel. But what about your life? Your family? Can you really live here, as a hermit, until the day that your insanity literally kills you?"

Raito's eyes narrowed and he stood up, fists clenched. "You bastard…"

"I'm a bastard?" Mello inquired, closing the Death Note. "You killed the father of a young boy who, before today, thought he was an orphan, and _I'm _the bastard?" his eyes narrowed. "Kira, the holy god, who only judges those who oppose what he thinks is just. But tell me, Raito… what did L do? He never killed a soul. He never raped anyone. He never stole anything. L's only mistake throughout his entire life was never telling his son who his father was. You murdered an innocent, Kira. Doesn't sound much like a god to me."

Teeth clenching, Raito stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mello stood, walking over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number as if by memory, before holding it to his ear.

Matt removed the Death Note from the table and watched the blonde make the call, his eyes narrowed.

Mello turned to Matt, staring at him for a moment. When the person on the other end of the phone picked up, he handed it to the redhead.

"What?" Matt questioned, frowning.

"You heard what he said," Mello responded. "If you love him, even after all that time, then say it."

"Mello…"

"You were right." Mello crossed his arms. "I had plenty of chances to say it, and I didn't. It's my own damn fault. Now say it or hang up the fucking phone."

Sighing, Matt placed the phone against his mouth. "Roger?"

"Matt?" Roger questioned. "What's wrong?"

"L wanted me to tell you something. He said to tell you that, if I am still in love with Near, even after being away from him for four weeks, to release us from the no contact." He paused. "He said Lawliet."

Roger was silent for a moment, before he let out a small sigh. "I will retrieve Near."

The phone line went dead silent for a moment. Mello stood and left the room without a word, both to leave Matt to his privacy and to not have to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Near," came a soft voice on the other end of the line. Matt fell back onto the sofa with a sigh.

"It's Matt…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"How is the investigation going?" Near inquired, his voice showing he barely cared.

"Mello gave the bastard a taste of his own murder weapon…" Matt reported. He sighed, lifting a hand to his head. "Near, what I said to you before… I thought Roger was for sure going to keep us away from each other. I was lying… I didn't want them to lock us away anymore."

Near gave a slow sigh. "Matt, if you wanted to protect my heart, breaking it was not the way to do it."

Matt's eyes closed. "That… that was an error on my part."

"Stop talking to me like a detective," Near breathed. "Talk to me like a human being."

A sigh fell from his lips once more. "I'm sorry, I just… I love you so much, and I don't want to end up hurting you again."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Matt. All relationships have flaws. It's human nature. No two people can get along perfectly, it would put the world out of balance." Near paused. "Even though we might be young, and we may not know what exactly we're doing, I love you. And I trust in that."

"I'm so glad…" Matt breathed, a smile crossing his face.

Near paused. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Mello try to sabotage us?"

Matt snorted. "He… liked you."

"…What an odd way of showing it."

The happy moment suddenly turning into a silent one, Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. "L found my brother."

He could almost feel Near smile. "That's wonderful."

Matt clenched his eyes shut tightly. "He… also found your father."

Near breathed heavily into the phone. "Oh?" He questioned, his voice cracking a little.

"Near… this is gonna sound really strange for me to say, but…" lifting a hand to his note, Matt pinched it slightly in an attempt to stop his oncoming headache. "L… L was your dad."

"Hu-huh?" That was the first time he'd ever heard Near sound so completely off-guard. He'd shocked the boy before, but near sounded as if fifteen years of genius had suddenly jumped out the window, and his IQ dropped below forty.

"It's true," Matt whispered. "L told us so in a message he left for Mello and I… he's your father, Near."

"No…" Near whispered. "That… that can't be true…"

Matt wasn't sure what to say. Was Near upset because L was his father, or because now that he knew it was to late? He wished more than anything he could be there to comfort the crying boy, silently cursing himself for coming along with Mello.

"Near…" Matt breathed, trying to offer an comfort he could over the phone.

"I…" Near sniffled lightly on the other end. "I need to think. I'll call you back in a little while… Watari's phone, right?"

Matt nodded, although Near couldn't see it. "Yeah, that's right."

"Okay." Then a dial tone.

Matt sighed and hung the phone up, staring at the item quietly.

"I have your bother's number," Mello stated, entering the room once he heard the phone hang up. "And the institute where Near's mother is."

Matt turned to him, a question in his eyes.

Mello closed L's laptop and turned to the redhead. "You and I have some investigating to do."

--

Getting information out of a mental institute was not an easy task, however with a few whispers of L's name they were in to the records almost instantly.

Near's mother's name was Nadine River. They found her current address, in a small city in America, and took one of L's jets. The entire flight, Matt couldn't help but stare at Watari's cell phone. Although it was powered down, he expected it to ring at any moment. Near had said he would call him back… he just hoped that he was being honest.

"Calm down," Mello told him after a few hours. "You freaking out will not help Near in any way."

"I'm just worried," Matt admitted.

"Try to think about something else. Or, if you _have _to think about Near, focus on the positive." Mello's advice was good, and Matt closed his eyes, trying to follow it.

"_Do you want to play a videogame?" Matt asked one afternoon, the sun slipping past his curtains and the yelps of children outside doing nothing to catch his attention._

"_I've never played one," Near admitted as he entered Matt's room, the taller boy closing the door behind him. _

"_Really?" Matt gasped. When Near nodded, he shook his head. "Videogames are ten times better then reality. Depending on which one you're playing, you can be anything you want to be." Thinking for a moment, Matt 'ah-ha!'ed and rushed over to his collection. He pulled out a game and placed it in his play station, before motioning for Near to sit beside him._

"_This game is called Metal Gear Solid," Matt explained. "In it, you get to be a detective called Solid Snake. He's mysterious, like L. No one really knows his true identify."_

_Near smiled lightly. Matt read his mind – when he had said 'anything you want to be', the first thing that came to his mind was L._

"_Here, I'll show you how to play," Matt chirped, handing the controller to Near. He wrapped his arms around the albino boy from behind, laying his hands over Near's and moving his fingers to the buttons. "This is how you move, this is how you fire your weapon, this is how you contact people, and this is how you dodge-roll. If you go up to a wall and press this button, you can sneak against it."_

_When Matt moved to pull away, Near grabbed his hand. "Wait," he said, eyes dancing mysteriously. "Show me again."_

_Matt smirked slightly, and wrapped his arms back around Near. "Roger that, N."_

--

They reached the city with ease, the flight long but not unenjoyable. Matt had trouble sleeping, wishing he could be back at the orphanage once more, but once they set out their mission they intended to finish it.

The address they had been given was a little house with a fenced back yard and a small picket fence in front. It looked well taken care of, and from the two cars in the front yard, they knew she was not living alone.

Swallowing the lumps in their throats, Matt and Mello approached the front door. Mello raised a shaking fist and knocked lightly, removing it when a woman called out, 'Coming!' in a happy voice.

She opened the door and looked them both over, as they did to her.

Her face was almost an identical copy of Near's, although more womanly. She had dark colored hair and fairly tanned skin, which could throw anyone off. However, being albino, it wasn't unlikely that Near's parents had both been dark haired.

"Are you Nadine River?" Mello questioned, watching the woman's face.

"Nadine Wilson, now," she informed. "But I was once Nadine River…" her eyes looked over both boys. "What is this about…?"

Matt cleared his throat as Mello continued. "We're… friend's of your son."

Nadine gripped the door handle tightly. "You… you boys… know Nate?" When both of them nodded, she frowned. "Do you know Law-" she cut herself off. "L?"

"My name is Mello," Mello began. "I am L's successor. L… is dead."

Nadine placed a hand over her mouth in shock. After a moment, she asked, "It was that Kira case, wasn't it?" When they both nodded, she sighed. "Somehow, I knew it…" Suddenly she placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, how rude of me! Come in, come in!"

She ushered them inside and sat them down on the living room sofa. Both boys noticed baby toys scattered around the living room.

"Who is it, dear?" A man asked, entering from the kitchen, a baby girl in his arms.

"These are friend's of Nate," Nadine explained. "Mello, and…?"

"Matt," Matt introduced.

"Mello and Matt," she concluded. "This is my husband, Jeffrey."

"You haven't come to tell us Nate is dead, have you?" Jeffrey asked with a frown. When they both shook their heads he sighed in relief. "I'm am glad to hear that." He left them to their privacy, cooing to the baby in his arms.

"How is Nate doing?" Nadine asked, frowning softly. "I hope his father's death hasn't torn him up too dearly."

Matt and Mello glanced at each other. "Well, in all honesty…" Matt breathed. "Near… or, Nate, rather, didn't even know L was his father until L's death."

"What a thing to keep from your son…" Nadine breathed.

"He said it was to protect him," Mello explained. "He didn't want any criminals with grudges going after Near… sorry, Nate, and killing him just because."

"I can see how that makes sense," Nadine agreed with a small nod. "But still, I'm sure that tore Nate apart." She shook her head and frowned softly. "I've wanted for fifteen years to apologize to him, and to explain myself. I was so young… I was only fifteen myself when I conceived. And Lawliet was on his way to becoming a huge detective, secretive and what not… he could pay for our house but he would never be home, never be around to help me raise Nate." She looked up, tears filling her eyes. "I was so overwhelmed, my depression got the better of me and I tried to end it all. I never meant to hurt Nate, I loved him from the bottom of my heart."

"Near never doubted you," Matt explained. "He only spoke of good things about you. He's never hated you for what happened, never blamed you."

Nadine smiled warmly. "Would it be okay for me to see him, one of these days? I would love to get to know him, and I'm sure his baby sister would love to have an elder brother in her life…"

Matt nodded. "It may take him some time. He was very ruffled by L's death. L had always been his roll model, and he just found out he was his father. But I'm sure he'd love to meet you, and his sister."

"Thank you for coming all this way…" Nadine breathed, eyes tearing up again. "Nate must mean a lot to you."

"He does," Matt breathed. "He means the world to me."

--


	5. Kidnapped

**Stripes - Chapter 5**

**Kidnapped**

**Ice-Puppet**

**Author Notes/warning: It starts to get weird from here Oo**

After insisting they stay for dinner, Nadine sent them on their way with the assurance that they had a place to stay under one of L's alternative names.

"I feel almost like I should be jealous," Mello admitted during the car ride to the hotel. "You and Near are finding your families…"

"Just my brother," Matt responded, throwing an arm around Mello's shoulders and hugging the shorter boy close. "If you want, you can share our families. They don't have to be blood related to care about you."

Snorting, Mello removed Matt's arm and childishly stuck out his tongue. "Sounds like a plan, Gandhi."

"Hey! Gandhi was a good man," Matt retorted.

"Oh, my bad," Mello responded. "I shouldn't desecrate his name by calling you him, then."

"Ha, ha!" Matt laughed sarcastically, before grabbing Mello in a headlock and messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Mello screamed, wiggling in defiance.

Matt laughed openly, releasing Mello only to be tackled again. "How do you like it!?" Mello shouted, messing with Matt's already messy hair.

It was just like old times again.

--

Near sat in the playroom, for once no amount of toys spread out before him. Instead, he held a single item – a phone. He knew Watari's phone number by heart, as did Mello. It was only a matter of pressing the numbers, and letting it ring.

L was his father. L. For some reason, it would not click in his brain. How could it be? It simply wasn't true. But… it was the truth, as hard as it was to believe. Just as the fact that L was dead was hard to believe.

He dialed the number slowly and lifted the ringing phone to his ear.

"Near?" Matt's voice picked up after one ring.

"Matt-" Near began, only to be silenced when a something behind him clicked loudly.

"Hang up the phone," a deep voice breathed. Near turned slowly, his eyes widening at the gun in his face.

"Near?" Matt's voice questioned.

"Hang up the phone," the shadowed man before him said again.

Near complied numbly, placing the phone on the floor beside his feet.

"You and I are going for a little ride," the man informed. "If you scream, I'll kill all the kids outside. Got it?" Near nodded. "Get up." He complied. The man, who he had never seen before, grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the playroom.

Near held his tongue, inwardly hoping one of the workers would come and spot them. No such luck, however, as they snuck out the back somehow unseen.

The dark man shoved him into the back of a large, blue car, before climbing in behind the wheel.

"You're going to see Kira," he said, starting the car. Near stared at him, but he said nothing else.

Fighting back tears and keeping a blank face, Near reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of the small goggled lego man, clenching it tightly in his fist. He inwardly hoped the scenario Matt had laid before him all that time ago was right, and that he would save him from the dark lego he had come to know as 'Kira'.

--

_Jim Trefford_

_Heart attack_

_Approaches Wammy House Orphanage at 12:00 noon. Enters through the back, unspotted. Approaches a boy who is alone, and appears upset. Orders the boy at gunpoint into a car. Tells the boy, "You're going to see Kira." Doesn't say anything else to the boy. Drives to the city airport, and checks him into a plane headed toward the Kanto region of Japan. After the boy is on the plane, goes into the bathroom. Finds a cell phone on the counter, and presses the speed dial 1. Tells the person on the other line the description of the boy he just placed on the plane. Exits the bathroom and dies of a heartattack._

--

Matt picked up the phone on the first ring, his breath caught in his throat. "Near?" He hoped.

"Matt…" Near responded, breath soft. He fell silent after that, and Matt could have sworn he heard someone in the background.

"Near?" He questioned, catching Mello's attention from across the room. When he was met with silence, he called again. "Near?"

With a click, the phone went dead. Matt's eyes widened in surprise as he sat there, hoping he had merely been disconnected.

The phone rang again, but this time the caller ID was not Near. Instead, it was a hotel… Skyline Hotel, to be exact.

Matt answered, placing it on speaker, not saying a word

"Your fist mistake," Raito began, not even asking if they were listening. "Was not killing me. Your second was telling me L had a son. Your third, which goes along with your second, was telling me that his son was an orphan. Because L had taken a call from a young boy recently, and he had mentioned the time difference and he spoke in English, therefore it was not hard to find. There are only so many orphanages, and only one full of genius children. Your last mistake, and your worse mistake, was forgetting about the second Kira, and the second Death Note."

"Shit," Matt breathed.

"The second Kira has specific instructions to kill the boy if something should happen to me," Raito continued. "If you want him to life, return to the hotel, and give me the notebook."

"You can't erase your death," Mello growled.

"On the contrary," Raito corrected. "If you cross out the name twice, and then erase it, you can stop their death, or even bring someone back to life." The two looked at each other. "It has to be the person who wrote it, therefore bringing L back to life is impossible. The shinigami that wrote his name perished."

"You've already killed him," Mello was becoming emotional, but Matt did not have the heart to shut him. "Let his soul rest in peace. His son has nothing to do with this!"

"I know the names of all the pilots on the plane he currently is on," Raito informed coldly. "Unless you agree to my terms, I will bring that plane down."

"You fucking bastard," Matt breathed, holding his head in his hands. He felt tears well in the corner of his eyes, and he didn't bother to fight them. This is what L had been trying to prevent… putting Near in danger because of his name. And now, in his eath, they had managed to do just that.

"Name the terms," Mello whispered.

"You return to the skyline hotel," Raito began. "You will erase my name from the note before my eyes and return it to me. Once this is done, I will return him to you."

Matt and Mello shared a look. They knew the chances that he was lying were at least three to one.

"Well?" Raito prompted.

"Deal," Mello agreed.

"Catch the next possible flight," Raito ordered. "If you aren't here within seven days, he dies." The phone clicked and went dead.

Mello sighed and fell back on his bed. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Matt snapped, frustrated. "You couldn't have known he would find Near so easy."

"Still," Mello retorted. "I'm the one who told him Near was an orphan, not to mention I didn't bother to look through L's notes and find out about the second Kira."

With a sigh, Matt shoved Watari's phone into his pocket. "Let's just… fix this, okay?"

--

Near stepped out of the gate, his heart in his throat. He was going to meet Kira… the man who not only killed L, but also countless others without a care in the world. What would this person be like? And what exactly did he want with Near?

The last thing he expected was to be grabbed and hugged by a blonde haired lolita.

"Oh, you're so cute!" She cooed, smiling widely. "I see L in you."

"Are you…" Near silently cursed himself. The woman had asked the question to make sure he was the right boy, and he had stupidly fallen into the trap.

"My name is Amane Misa," she informed, taking his hand. "I'm going to take you to Raito!"

"Raito?" Was that Kira?

Misa nodded. "But first, let's go out for some ice-cream! What flavor should we get?"

Near stared at her, almost amused by her enthusiasm. "I don't like sweets."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. "Are you sure you're L's son?" Shaking it off, she began to walk, still holding his hand.

When they stepped outside the large airport, she waved over a large bus with her face on the side. A tour bus, it appeared to be. Pulling Near inside she instructed the driver to Skyline Hotel and sat Near down on one of the plush black sofas.

"So, Nate," Misa began, smiling widely. "Is River your mother's last name, or was it L's?" His eyes widened and he stared at the blonde haired girl in awe. How did she know his name? "Nate River… it's a really pretty name." When Near said nothing, she placed her hands on her knees and leaned foreword, smiling widely. "You're just so cute! I hope Raito doesn't have to kill you. It's so sad that he has to threaten children."

"Kill me…?" Near breathed, trying to keep his face blank. It was hard to do… this girl was just so energetic, she nearly gave off waves of enthusiasm.

Misa nodded, smiling. "Raito doesn't want to! He only kills bad people. But the new L has him trapped up in a hotel, and he has to threaten you or else he can never leave! And that's no fun. That means he and I would have to live there, and get married there, and have our honey moon there…!"

Near frowned. Matt and Mello had Kira in a trap, but somehow he had managed to reverse the rolls. Kira had to be smart. Perhaps someone who rivaled L.

"You don't have to be afraid," Misa assured. "We wont hurt you unless the new L doesn't comply. Raito would never hurt children!"

Near almost laughed at the irony of what the girl before him was saying. 'Here you are, about to meet the man who killed your father, but you don't have to fear him.' It made perfect sense, right? Right. And he was the most outgoing boy at the orphanage. Sarcasm score number one.

He sighed, turning to look out the window. He had always wanted to see Japan, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

"Your Japanese is very good," Misa complimented. "Did your father teach it to you?"

Near glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Misa, was it?" She nodded. "Please, don't refer to L as my father."

Her big eyes blinked. "Why not?"

"I only just found out he was my father," Near explained honestly. "Its not really a comfortable subject."

The girl sniffled, her eyes tearing up. "Ohh… I'm so sorry! That's horrible!" She jumped across the space between them and pulled Near into a tight hug.

"Um…" he breathed, tensing up in her touch.

"We're here!" She chirped suddenly, grabbing his arm and heading for the door as it opened.

A few people began chatting happily to each other and approached the bus, throwing around questions and asking for autographs. Misa flirted with the crowd for a few moments before she claimed she had important business to do and dragged Near into the hotel.

As they reached the elevator she asked, "Do you wanna press the button?"

"I'm not six," Near replied.

Misa giggled and pressed the seven.

They reached the floor and walked down the hallway. Producing a card from her purse, Misa slid it through the lock on room 716.

"Raito!" She cheered as she opened it. "I'm here!"

A young man, perhaps 18 or 19, walked out from one of the side rooms. His cold eyes fell on Near and a bit of surprise flashed through them.

"This is L's son?" He questioned.

"Yep!" Misa replied.

Raito, as she had called him, approached slowly. He studied the boy before him for a few moments before he asked, "Albino?"

Near didn't grace him with an answer, feeling the question was a bit to rhetorical.

Raito snorted, motioning for Near to sit on the sofa. He sat across from him, Misa seated on the arm rest of his chair.

"My name is Yamagi Raito," Raito explained. "But you probably know me better as Kira." Near's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Was this young man really Kira? From his cocky demeanor, he had the self-godly attitude it would take. More commonly known as Narcissistic Personality Disorder.

"You will be staying here for the next few days," Raito continued. "I suggest you do so without issue. Your friends, Mello and Matt, are currently on a plane here from a small city in America. If you put up any kind of fight, I will bring the plane down."

Near glanced at Misa, and at her nod he sighed and gave his own nod of compliance. Misa giggled once more. "Isn't he so cute, Raito? I know he doesn't look like L but- Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"_Sorry_?" Raito repeated.

"He only just found out L is his father!" Misa explained. "He asked me not to talk about him."

The young man gave a frustrated sigh, holding a hand to his forehead. It was obvious to Near he couldn't stand the girl before him, but for some reason she either didn't notice or didn't care. "Misa, he's a hostage. We don't bend to the will of hostages."

"But he's a child!" Misa argued, pouting.

"He's still a hostage," Raito responded in a voice that commanded dominance. She complied with a dramatic sigh. Raito then turned to Near, leaning forward, lacing his fingers across his knees. "Answer me truthfully, Nate. I will know instantly if you are lying. Are you truly L's son?"

Near couldn't help but snort in amusement, pulling a knee up to his chest. "You'll know if I lie?" He almost laughed. "Your girlfriend may be able to tell my real name with one look at me, Yamagi-kun, but I have a large amount of doubts that she doubles as a lie-detector."

Raito's eyes narrowed. "100?" He mocked.

"L is my father," Near continued, unfazed. "Or so I am told. Honestly, you could tell me that the boy cast as Harry Potter is my father, and I would have no way to know. Such is the faith of an orphan. But honestly, I don't believe that L would like, knowing such information could possibly lead to a situation such as this one."

Misa whistled as if impressed. "Yep, he's L's son!" She hummed, placing a finger to his lips. "Although its kinda hard to believe. L always seemed a bit… gay."

Near looked away, the two Kira's amusement running low.

Raito stood and left the room, while Misa took the seat be had been in.

"So," she chirped. "What do you like to do?" when he glanced to her she smiled. "Well, if you're going to be stuck here for the next few days, we might as well try to entertain you!"

He read her eyes, finding only honesty in their depths. One had to wonder how a sweet girl like her ended up involved with Kira. With a small, nearly soundless sigh of defeat, Near informed her. "I like puzzles."

Jumping up, Misa called to Raito that she was going out and gave him a wink before she left the hotel room.

The phone rang on a few moments after she had left, Raito picking it up before the first ring could finish. He whispered into the receiver for a few moments before he called Near.

"It's your friend, Matt," he informed, eyes narrowing. "You tell him anything suspicious and I will make sure he suffers."

Near snorted, grabbing the phone. "Matt?" He questioned.

"Near!" Matt responded, his voice filling with relief. "Are you alright? They're not hurting you, are they?"

"If you look up 'alright' in the dictionary, I doubt the definition is 'In the hands of the man who killed your father'," Near responded.

Matt couldn't help but smile slightly at the words. "Mello wont stop apologizing for getting you in this mess."

"Tell him he can apologize after he gets me out of it."

"I tried that. It didn't work."

Near thought for a second. "Smack him." Matt snorted. Near let out a small sigh. "Its good to hear your voice again."

"Agreed," Matt replied. He paused, before adding, "I love you, Near."

Near smiled too. "I love you too."

"Time's up," Raito informed, hitting the call end button on the phone's cradle.

Near sent him a small glare before dropping the phone into his lap. Raito returned the glare and hung it up.

"You're quite arrogant for a hostage," he pointed out.

"Your ego is only as big as those who fear you," Near replied.

"I killed your father," Raito snapped, wearing thin.

"L was a respectable man," Near calmly stated, turning back toward the living room area of the hotel room. "But it was his own fault he lost at this game."

--

Mello looked up the instant Matt returned from his phone call with Near. "How is he?" He questioned, worry obvious in his voice.

"He's cold and sarcastic," Matt replied, ignoring Mello's look of 'what the hell does that mean?' "Meaning he's worried, and possibly a little bit scared."

Mello stared. "You can tell that?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take acing tests in school to understand Near, Mello. He may seem cold and uncaring, but most of his actions are to cover up his inner emotions."

"I still think he's an arrogant bastard," Mello mumbled.

"And that's why I love him," Matt replied.


	6. Family

**Stripes**

**Chapter 6 - Family**

**Ice-Puppet**

**Author note: **Lol, its funny 'cuz I don't really like Misa... oh well. She's still cute.

--

Misa returned about an hour later, she and her bus driver both caring bags and bags full of puzzles. It appeared as if she had bought out an entire store full of them.

Near watched her in almost amusement. "Misa," he commented as the driver placed the last bag in front of him. "You know you're not supposed to spoil hostages, right?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I know." Sitting beside him, she began to pull the puzzle boxes out of the bags. "But I'm human, and I have a heart, you know. So does Raito, but he doesn't show it to everybody. But I know he has one." She smiled lightly to herself. "We're the reason your fa- I mean, L, is dead, and here we are kidnapping you and dragging you away from your home after all that. I don't know, it just doesn't seem all that fair. So I guess I'm trying to make it up to you."

Near stared at her a moment before commenting, "You're a good person."

She smiled warmly.

--

Raito awoke bright and early the next morning. He had given Nate free run to sleep in the living room, with a quick call down to the front desk to make sure the security guard watched the cameras so he didn't leave the room (it only took a little sympathetic cry of 'his father just died and he might try to run away to hurt himself.') Raito was a light sleeper, and the guard promised to call if Near even so much as opened the door. After a full night without a call he expected to find the boy in the living room.

And find him he did.

Nate had passed out on the sofa, curled into a ball much the way L would have done. However, unlike L, the floor around Nate and all over the living room was covered in countless puzzles of all sizes. They overlapped each other, each one finished perfectly and discarded for the next. Raito remembered seeing the puzzle boxes last night and scolding Misa for spoiling their hostage, but the sight before him was truly amazing. All of the puzzle boxes now stacked on the table, empty, their contents laying around Nate like a protective barrier.

"Wow," Misa breathed, coming up behind Raito. "Did he do those all in one night?"

"Impressive," Raito agreed.

"He has to be L's son," Misa pointed out, moving to fix her hair up in its normal pigtails. "This just proves it."

Raito nodded. "Which means he's a threat, and he has to be deposed of."

Misa gasped and turned to him. "But, Raito-!"

He shook his head, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders. "He's a threat, Misa, just like L was. Just like Mello is. All three of them have to go."

She frowned up at him, her eyes confused. "But, they're only children, Raito-"

"Children that are trying to kill us!" He snapped. "Children that don't understand why we do what we do, and want us to stop, just like L did! Don't you understand, Misa? They have to be taken care of."

Frowning, Misa slowly nodded. He released her and she stepped across the puzzles toward the sofa. With a small sigh, the blonde girl lifted up a blanket and laid it across Near's sleeping body.

--

It was barely a few days later when the phone in the hotel room began to ring. Near looked up from a puzzle he was re-doing out of boredom. He had done them all at least three times, but there was nothing else to do, as Raito wouldn't allow Misa to buy him anymore puzzles.

"They're here," Raito told Misa, who nodded and grabbed her purse before rushing out of the room. He turned to Near. "Don't move from that spot until I tell you to."

Near nodded in understand and Raito left the room. He returned a few moments later and sat beside Near.

Misa opened the door as he sat, letting Mello and Matt into the room and letting it close after them.

"Mihael Keehl, M-I-H-A-E-L K-E-E-H-L," Misa informed, making Mello jump. "Mail Jeevas, M-A-I-L J-E-E-V-A-S."

Raito nodded, motioning for the two to sit. They did so, Matt's eyes locking with Near's instantly. "I'm not sure how far into L's notes you read," he began. "But I can kill you all with your names and faces. Misa has the ability to tell your real name with one look at you. By real name, it is classified as the name placed on your birth certificate. If your mother's maiden name was placed instead of your father's last name, this is what she will see.

"I now have the power to kill all three of you, if things do not go my way."

Mello narrowed his eyes and Near glanced at Misa, placing another puzzle piece into place.

"The Death Note, if you will," Raito motioned to Mello.

Mello removed the black notebook from a bag and placed it on the table. He opened it up to the first page, Raito's name and death written there.

"Cross out each line with two lines," Raito explained. Mello picked a pen up from the table and leaned down, carefully crossing all of his writing out with two lines. When he was finished, the words disappeared, as if they had never been there.

"Near," Raito addressed the albino, who didn't even glance toward him. "You may return to your family now." He reached across the table and grabbed hold of the Death Note, placing it in his lap.

Near stood, giving a small bow of respect to Misa. He paused only a moment before turning around and practically talking Matt.

"I'm never leaving you again, I swear it," Matt breathed, hugging Near to his chest as tight as he could without hurting him. Near didn't respond, but snuggled into Matt's neck.

"He really is like his father," Misa muttered.

Beaming Raito with a glare, Mello left the room, Matt and Near in tow. The door closed behind them and Raito pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, picking the pen up off the table.

"Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas." Smirking, he placed the paper down. Misa frowned across the room at him, but said nothing.

The phone began to ring and Raito answered it. "Yes?"

"Yamagi, sir?" The security guard questioned. "That boy you mentioned just left your room with two other boys."

Raito looked at his watch. "I know. Those are his friends." Four seconds. Three. Two. One.

"Alright, sir," The guard replied. "Just thought you ought to know." He hung up, leaving Raito dumbstruck.

"They… they should be…" he looked at the paper in front of him, before his eyes narrowed and he turned to Misa. "What did you do?"

She shook her head, as if disappointed in him. "They're only children, Raito. Leave them be."

"They're going to kill us both!" He snapped.

"They don't have any way to," she replied. "They have nothing on us. They have no Death Note, and no way of proving who we are. Just leave them be."

"Are you _stupid_!?" Raito shrieked, standing up. "They're L's lackeys! They're just miniature versions of him! They'll find a way to kill us, Misa, and they'll do it!"

Misa picked up the Death Note and shot him with a glare that made him freeze instantly. "You already took that boy's father away from him," she growled. "But I'm not going to let you kill an innocent child. Don't be mistaken, Raito. I love you with all my heart and soul… I believe in what you do. But if you're willing to kill three children that did absolutely nothing, then you're not the Kira I fell in love with."

His eyes narrowing, Raito crossed his arms. He knew this was not a winning battle. Misa was a good asset to have on his side, especially with those eyes of hers. If it took the lives of those three to keep her on his side, so be it. He could always kill them later, behind her back.

Watching Raito for only a few moments, Misa sighed and closed her eyes. She could read the life spans of people, but the numbers made little sense to her. Still, if she could tell correctly…

"Just let him live the last few days in peace," she whispered to herself.

--

Mello couldn't help but watch with longing eyes on their flight away from Japan. Matt held Near snuggled in his arms on one of the sofas, the albino seeming content and happy, his eyes closed and his head against Matt's chest.

Even though Near had Matt, Mello was still crushing on him. For some reason, he couldn't seem to get over it. It was as if his own crush had grown into the same obsession he had accused Matt of having. But he just couldn't seem to let go.

The three were on their way back to America, this time to New York to find Matt's bother. After they found him, they planned on heading back to see Near's mother, and then take it however it came from there.

"I'm surprised we aren't dead," Matt breathed, catching Mello's attention. "I mean, if Kira knows our real names, he could easily kill us."

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised at that as well," Mello agreed, trying to look anywhere but the cuddling couple.

Near, seeming to realize how uncomfortable he was making Mello, sat up and removed himself from Matt's body. Despite the protesting pout Matt gave he ignored him. "I doubt it was his choice." He glanced out of the plane window, sighing lightly. "I'm sure it was that girl who did it. She seemed like she actually had a heart."

"A heart, maybe," Mello mumbled. "A brain, no."

"People who think with their hearts before their heads often become tools," Near mused. "Sadly, a good percent of them need to feel that way to feel loved." He looked to Mello for a moment. "Not to say thinking with your heart isn't a bad thing, so long as you think with your brain as well."

Mello bit back a comment. If they had been back at the orphanage, back before all this, he may have teased that Near never thought with his heart. However, after all of the happenings, he knew it wasn't true. Near _did _have a heart, but he hid it until the right moments.

About an hour and a half later, Matt was passed out on the sofa, game boy in hand. Near quietly leaned over him and took the object, switching it off.

"What do you think his brother is like?" Mello questioned in a soft whisper.

Near shook his head. "If he's anything like Matt, he'll be pleasant. But I hope he isn't exactly the same… I don't think we could handle two of him."

Mello smiled slightly, holding back a laugh. "You guys are really happy, huh?"

Near glanced up to him. "We try, but it's hard for me to be happy when I see you so sad."

Green eyes blinked, feigning innocence. "What do you mean?"

Frowning, Near shook his head. "It's easy to see, Mello… Yes, I'm happy to be back with Matt, but I know it hurts you. And not only because he's your best friend."

With a small sigh, the blonde turned away. "I had plenty of chances to try, he just got there first."

"If you had plenty of chances, why didn't you?"

Mello looked a bit surprised at the question. "I guess I thought it would be… kind of weird. I mean, we are rivals, and I've been mean to you for a long time… for me to suddenly say, 'Hey, I like you more than I should' would… I don't know, sound off?"

Near nodded a bit in understanding. "You know," he corrected. "You saw me as a rival, but I never saw you as one. Not because I thought you weren't smart enough, or because you always were second best or anything. Just because I've never understood the point of having a rival. My entire life, I had one goal in mind, I never really thought that someone else would reach it."

Mello snorted slightly. "That's a bit arrogant."

Near hummed. "I suppose it is. As well as a bit selfish." He glanced to Matt, a slight frown on his face. "It might have been weird, Mello, but I'm not one to care about things being 'weird'. If you had approached me with something more than anger, I would have gladly taken a friendship. I can't say wether it would have been more, honestly, but at least a friendship would have been welcomed."

Mello sighed, leaning back in the chair he occupied.

"Well," Near breathed. "Can we be friends now?"

Mello glanced toward him. He gave a small grin. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Near gave a small, amused sound. "Of course we can be friends. Although, its still a little awkward."

"Well, you have the title of L," Near informed, leaning back. "And honestly, I think you deserved it. You may over-think with your emotions at times, but at least you're not afraid to show them."

--

Matt's heart was in his throat. He could feel it beating against his neck, and the feeling did nothing to calm his already crazed mind.

His heartbeat slowed with a soft hand entwined with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eyes moving to Near, he shared a soft smile with the albino before lifting a hand and knocking on the apartment door.

A young man, perhaps 18 or 19, opened the door after a few moments. He looked them all up and down, as they did him. He was taller then all three, with messy red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked in English.

"Are you Kyle Jeevas?" Mello asked.

"Who wants to know?"

Matt cleared his throat. "Its me, Kyle. Mail."

Kyle's eyes widened and he hung his mouth open. "Mail!? No shit!" He reached forward and pulled Matt into a tight hug. "I thought you died or something, kid!"

Matt shook his head as Kyle released him. "I, um… was put in an orphanage."

"Well, you're lucky then," Kyle informed. "The family that adopted me was a right set of freaks. I'm glad I got away." He paused, looking at Mello and Near. "Who are you?"

"These are my best friends from the orphanage," Matt explained. "Mello, and Near."

"Strange names," Kyle mumbled. "Blah, sorry for me rudeness. Come in! Come in! The water's fine." He opened the door, closing it after they had entered. "Sorry for the mess, but I just moved in." After they had been seated on a sofa he asked, "Anyone want anything to drink? I have water, water, and more water."

They all declined politely, and he sat across from them on an unemptied box.

"So, how did you manage to find me?" Kyle asked, glancing as Matt sat closer to Near then Mello.

"Actually, someone else did it for us," Matt said, glancing at Near.

Kyle noted the 'us', but didn't mention it. "Who?"

"A detective," Mello said almost instantly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "You hired a detective?"

"We knew one," Matt explained.

"Okay, little bro, I gotta ask." Kyle leaned forward, looking Matt in the eye. "And don't think I'm gonna disown you, okay? I got no problem with it." Matt stared in question. "Which of these two boys is your boyfriend? See, I was thinking maybe it was the blonde, Mello was it? 'Cuz you're avoiding touching him, but then I thought maybe it was the albino kid, Near if I remember, 'cuz you're kinda leaning against him."

Mello and Near glanced at each other.

"Must run in the family," Mello said. Near nodded in agreement.

"Near," Matt responded.

"To bad, the blonde's cuter," Kyle commented, sitting back. Mello raised an eyebrow. "Then again, I kinda have a thing against albinos. Nothing personal. Just a nasty ex girlfriend. Plus, the colorless eyes kinda creep me out."

Matt glanced to Near, who looked back. "I like it?" He offered.

"I don't really care," Near admitted.

Kyle laughed, joking, "What a sweet guy." He sat back. "Man, its so great to see you… I always wondered where you ended up. The stupid bastards that adopted me kept telling me to forget about it, that you were probably dead or something. I never lost faith though."

Matt nodded, moving up to play a bit with the goggles against his forehead. "I thought for a long time you'd dropped off the face of the planet. I'm really glad L found you."

"L?" Kyle asked.

"The detective," Mello explained.

"Isn't that the guy who was going after that Kira dude?" Kyle asked, whistling in awe. "You guys know him? That's awesome."

Matt was silent a moment, before he turned to Near. "How much do we tell him?" He questioned in nearly perfect Russian. Kyle stared, instantly confused.

"He's your brother," Near replied, his Russian flawless. "You decide how much you want to trust him."

"No fair," Mello mumbled in Japanese. "You guys know I suck at Russian."

"You do?" Near replied in the same language.

"Yes," Mello admitted. "For some reason I always struggle with it."

"My Chinese is fairly poor," Near confessed.

"What the fuck are you guys saying?" Kyle asked.

"L was more than just someone we knew," Matt admitted, speaking in English. "He was… like a teacher to us. He is actually dead now… though not many know it. Mello is his successor." Matt glanced at Near, his eyes locking with the boy's. "And Near is his son."

"His son, huh?" Kyle asked. "That's cool."

They didn't stay much longer, exchanging phone numbers with promises to call and assurances that they had a hotel to stay at nearby. Matt, despite having found his brother, for some reason felt uneasy. He didn't share his worries, however, during the ride back to the hotel.

To be continued


	7. Death and rebirth

**Stripes**

**Chapter 7 - Death and rebirth**

**Ice-Puppet**

**--**

Mello typed away at L's computer, looking through all of his old case files and everything he had on Kira. Some of the things about the Shinigami were highly interesting, as well as his findings on the Death Note.

He came to a folder, which requested a password. When 'L.M.N.' did not work, Mello faced a problem.

"L has a separate password," he said to Matt, motioning for the redhead to join him. Near had fallen asleep on the floor after building a city from a pack of cards they had picked up from the front desk, as well as the TV remote and the bible that was in one of the drawers. He was playing with the lego version of Matt, and had fallen asleep with it clenched tightly in his hand.

"Strange," Matt agreed, chewing on his nails. He thought a moment, before leaning over Mello and typing. Mello watched with interest.

"N-A-T-E R-I-V-E-R," Matt whispered as he typed. Mello was surprised when the folder opened, however his shock rose ten fold when they realized what was in the folder.

There were separate folders, fifteen of them, each dated with a year. Upon opening the first one, they found several typed documents. The first one was a date and a time, the word 'born' at the top. The next few were merely dates, labeled things like 'first roll over' and 'first smile.'

The second folder was also full of word documents. There was one titled 'first word' with a date and a '"Dada"' noted. After that was one dated the same as 'born' stated 'one year old'.

The third folder popped open and the first thing they saw was a photo. Matt and Mello's hearts nearly stopped. It wasn't a professionally done photograph, but none-the-less it was a picture of L and a baby boy with white hair, light skin, and toneless eyes.

The word documents contained such things as 'first sentence' and 'first steps.' The last one was 'two years old.'

The folders up to the fifth were like this one, although none contained photographs. The fifth one, however, was empty save for one file.

It was dated January 7th, and it read 'Wammy house.'

The rest of the folders were empty up until the tenth.

The last five contained dates in which L visited the orphanage, none of them saying more than 'saw Near' or 'saw Near and Mello.'

Closing the file, Mello sat back in the hotel chair, closing his eyes.

Matt was still a few moments, before he stated something about needing fresh air and went out to the balcony, closing the door behind him.

Mello sat in silence, staring at the computer screen until a noise caught his attention. He turned toward Near, whose eyes were clenched tightly in his sleep. A nightmare. His curiosity got the better of him and he stood up.

"Near," he breathed as he knelt beside the boy. "Near, wakeup…"

Near gave a soft noise, his eyes slowly opening, unfocused. He looked up to Mello, a bit confused, terror still in his half-asleep eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," Mello explained.

"Oh," Near replied, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mello asked, despite how stupid that question always seemed to sound.

Near paused for a moment. "I… don't remember it. I never do…"

Nodding in understanding, Mello suggested, "You should get back to sleep. On a bed, this time."

"Where's Matt?" Near asked, still half asleep as he crawled onto one of the two beds.

"He went outside to get some fresh air," Mello explained, helping Near climb under the layers of blankets. He saw the other shiver lightly. "Cold?"

"Still a little shaken up," Near admitted tiredly. "The nightmares always get to me, even though I can't remember them."

Mello hummed a bit, before he finally gave in to his will and climbed onto the bed, beside Near. He didn't get under the covers, but instead laid down beside the other boy, carefully pulling him into his arms. Near, still half asleep, didn't resist, resting his head against Mello's chest with a small yawn.

After laying like that a few moments, Mello let out a whisper without even thinking. "I love you, Near."

Near, however, was already fast asleep.

--

To say Near was surprised when Nadine opened the front door and pulled him into her arms was an understatement. Mello and Matt shared a look as Nadine cried into Near's shoulders, mumbling and sobbing about how much she had missed him, how she wished he could forgive her, and how sorry she was for leaving him.

"Mother?" Near breathed, and Nadine fell silent.

"Nate, my sweet little Nate…" she whispered, petting his hair softly and rocking him back and forth. "I've waited for this day for years…"

Near slowly raised his arms, wrapping them around Nadine's waist and returning the hug gently.

Mello and Matt couldn't help but share a smile.

--

The numbers ticked away, the ends spinning wildly. Lower and lower they flew, each second like blood dripping toward the ground.

It was torture. Why him? That's what everyone always wondered. Why him? What had he ever done?

He was special, unlike any other she had ever encountered before. He had a draw about him… something different, something addicting.

Something that could make even a Shinigami fall in love.

--

Mello gave a small sigh of content, leaning back against the sofa in one of L' planes. He lifted a chocolate bar to his lips and bit off a chunk before glancing toward the other two occupants of the plane. Matt was hunched over, game boy in hand, his fingers clicking away at the buttons. Near was seated on the floor, hunched over a puzzle they had bought. He had it turned upside-down, doing the pieces as he often would one of his blank puzzles.

Despite the joyful reunion between Near and his mother, the three were happy to be headed back to the Wammy house.

He watched Near silently out of the corner of his eye. That's all he had ever done, watch. That night at the hotel, when he had held Near after another nightmare… he longed for that feeling again.

Holding back a small amused noise, Mello wondered just when he had gone from hating Near to loving him. After the fire that had killed his mother and her fiancé, he had been passed around until ending up at the Wammy house around the age of Seven. Near, who had been there two years before him, seemed like a stuck-up brat to Mello's young mind. He constantly felt like Near had singled him out, if only because he always did better in school assignments.

And then they had met L, and Mello felt ten times worse.

Back then he had merely thought L liked Near better because he was smarter. Now he knew the real reason, but that didn't change the past. L would often come to visit them both, but at some points he would come and only speak to Near. He also brought Near things – puzzles, mostly.

The first one was when he turned eleven. Mello remembered over-hearing the conversation.

"Why did you bring me a present?" Near had asked, his usually toneless voice light with emotion he showed only to L.

"It's your birthday," L informed.

Near asked a surprised, "Really?" and when L confirmed he carefully opened the wrapping paper. Mello could hear the puzzle pieces rattling around inside the box. After a moment he stated, "The pieces are completely white."

"There's only one way to put together a puzzle," L explained, as Mello peeked around the corner. Their mentor reached out, placing a hand on top of Near's head. "If you can figure out which piece goes where before-hand, you can solve anything." Near's toneless eyes stared in a bit of confusion, before he looked down to the box before him. "Don't get to frustrated over it. It's okay to feel anger, but if you let the emotions control you then you become a victim to yourself."

As L made to leave, he added in a quiet voice, "Near. Don't become to much like a puzzle, or you will lose who you are and the pieces will never fit."

Mello had never realized it before, but L had always acted like a father to Near. He naturally favored the albino boy, even if he didn't mean to.

Over the years, he had finally come to find (just as Matt did) that hating Near was next to impossible. Although he barely showed emotion, when he did he seemed to have some sort of addicting pull.

Mello continued to watch as Near laid out the pieces, thinking about growing up and Wammy house. With a sigh, he leaned back, biting into another piece of chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue.

Matt switched his game boy off, leaning back against his chair and closing his eyes. The three of them sat in silence, enjoying their time together without saying a word.

--

They reached Wammy house early the next morning, the car pulling up to the driveway. It was a sunny day, so most of the kids were gathered in the front. When the car drove up, they stopped what they were doing and watched. It was probably obvious that all three were missing, so the kids were probably expecting L with them in toe.

When they all stepped out with no L, whispers began going around.

Ignoring them, Mello, Matt, and Near all stepped inside.

Roger approached them as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Welcome back, boys," he greeted, his voice full of hope that they would tell him L was actually quite alive and it was merely a test.

"Roger," Mello greeted.

Roger sighed lightly, before looking to Near and Matt. "I've switched your rooms around. Mello, you will be staying in the room L used when he was here. Near, Matt, the two of you will be using Watari's room." His eyes gave a slight gleam. "I would _prefer _the two of you have separate rooms, but because L agrees with you, I will do as he asks."

Mello nodded. "Thank you, Roger." He glanced at the other two. "Could you show us the rooms? I don't know about those two, but I think a long rest is in order."

Roger nodded and motioned for them to follow him as he began walking.

He showed them to Mello's room first. It was bigger then the room he and Near had shared, with a large bed and a desk. All of his stuff was placed in there.

After dropping Mello off, Roger took Near and Matt two doors down. He left them there, assuring them that all of their things had already been transferred over.

Both boys stood in front of the door after Roger had left, not quite sure what to do.

The room was the same size as L's. Just like the former detective's, it only had one (rather large) bed.

Although they had slept in the same bed in the hotel rooms, sharing a bed at the place they considered home was much different. They were young, yes, but they weren't stupid – sharing a bed was a big step in a relationship.

"Near," Matt breathed, catching the albino's attention. He turned, placing his hands on the other's small shoulders. "I love you."

Near gave a soft smile. For some reason, whenever Matt said those three words, his worries seemed to disappear.

"I love you too," he replied, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

Matt grinned, wrapping his arms around Near's waist. As Near smiled back, he leaned in and gave the other a soft kiss. It slowly deepened, and he felt Near wrap his arms around his neck, holding him close.

When they broke apart, Matt snuggled into Near's soft hair and gave a sigh of content.

"I'm going to go lay down," he said after a moment, pulling away to look at the shorter boy.

"I'll join you in a moment," Near confirmed. "I need to get something from the playroom."

Matt nodded, giving one last small kiss before he headed into the room.

--

_She watched, her fingers twitching as he turned from his lover and began to walk down the hallway. The numbers fell away with every step, twisting and spinning at rapid speeds._

"_Is that him?" an amused voice asked behind her._

"_Yes," she replied, not sparing the other a glance. They were 'friends', if a Shinigami could have such a thing. Before, they would always make fun of those who fell in love with humans and lost their lives. But now…_

"_His son?"_

_She nodded._

_He hummed, leaning in and taking a look. "How strange. To think both of them would die so soon."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Don't remind me."_

_He looked toward her, his bright colored eyes seeming to stare deep into his soul._

Near bent down, scooping up the lego men he had left behind. He pocketed the Near, but paused when he held onto the little Lego Mello.

"Hey, Near," came a voice from behind him. Turning, the toy still in his hand, Near spotted Jay standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up.

Jay rocked back and forth on his heals, his hands behind his back. "I… I found something _really _weird, back in the chapel… I think it might be something that L left, or something."

Near hummed lightly. "What kind of weird thing?" None the less, he followed Jay out the door, walking beside him.

"Its… a book," Jay stated, quite obviously making it up on the spot. "And its full of strange stuff. It's uh… its in Japanese, and I'm really bad at it so I was wondering if you could read it."

The two walked the short walk to the chapel, side by side.

"_He's really falling for that?" He asked, glancing toward her. "Either he's sickly sweet, or sickly stupid."_

_She shook her head. "Silence, I want to hear this."_

_With a snort, he crossed his long arms and continued to watch._

As they entered the chapel, Jay motioned to the cross at the front, stating that it was behind it. Near walked toward it, glancing behind it in question.

Nothing there.

He froze when a rough hand grabbed hold of his left wrist, pinning it behind his back. He was pulled back, his back pressed against Jay's chest. A flash of metal caught his eye before it was placed against his throat.

_She hissed lightly. "He pulled a knife…"_

"Jay?" Near couldn't help but squeak.

_The numbers all began to spin out of control. She cursed._

"_Don't do it," he warned. "You'll mess everything up."_

"I can't stand your kind, Near," Jay hissed into his ear, the knife shaking in his hand.

"Wh…" Near stopped speaking when Jay pulled the knife closer to his throat. He felt it split a slight bit of skin, not enough to do much damage but enough to draw blood.

"I saw you and Matt," Jay hissed. "I saw you _kissing _him. It's _disgusting_. Your kind doesn't deserve to _live_, let alone follow the name of someone as respectable as _L_."

_The number on the very right suddenly stopped. _

_Four left._

"Jay…" Near gasped, his fist clenching tightly onto the Lego version of Mello.

_The number on the left stopped._

_Three left._

_She hissed, gripping her pen tightly._

"_Don't," he warned._

Jay twisted Near's arm tighter, watching as the boy cried out in pain, his eyes clenching tightly.

_The number in the middle stopped._

_Two left._

"_Don't," he warned, watching her hold the pen just above the paper before her._

The blade was removed from his throat, and Near almost sighed in relief. However Jay twisted it around and held it above his chest.

_The second left stopped._

_One left._

_One number._

_The pen was on the paper before he could stop her._

Near's breath caught in his throat. His hand unclenched, the Lego falling to the floor soundlessly.

Jay let out a gasp, the blade slipping from his fingers. He released Near, stumbling backward, his hand grasping at his chest. After two painful gasps, he fell to the floor, and ceased movement.

Near couldn't move. The only sound in the chapel was his deep gasps for air. He couldn't turn, couldn't see Jay's dead body.

The sound of something hitting the ground to his right made him jump, and he slowly turned to look.

A black notebook lay there, opened to the first page.

_Jason Rathen_

After a few moments, the words faded away.

Near's eyes widened and he managed to let out a terrified scream before the fright got the better of him and he fainted.


	8. Gods

**Stripes**

**Chapter 8 - Gods**

**Warning: **It gets very AU from here...

--

Raito stood, staring straight ahead, his reflection staring back at him with the same intensity. He was in a library, the rows of books obvious in his reflection.

"You're not real," he said after a few moments.

"Define real," L replied.

Raito turned around, staring at the man. L was seated on the top of one of the bookcases, watching Raito silently.

"You're dead," Raito breathed.

"So I am," L responded, tilting his head.

Raito's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

L smiled. "You're lucky you didn't kill him, Raito."

Raito snorted. "Why, you would haunt me?"

L hummed, before he suddenly jumped down. Walking into the light, Raito was surprised when the shadows lifted off of him as if he was actually there.

"No, Raito," he stated. "Because fate does not like being messed with."

--

"_Dada, where are we going?" Toneless eyes looked upward, looking in awe to the man he had grown to admire._

_His father was silent, his long bangs hanging in his eyes._

_A frown. "Dada?"_

_The car pulled up and stopped in front of a large building, the front yard full of laughing and smiling children._

_Nate frowned. He had never liked playing with other children. Why would his father bring him here…?_

"_Dada?" He asked, looking toward the man._

_His father looked to him, a sad smile on his face. "Nate," he whispered. "I love you. Never forget that, okay?" Nate nodded slowly. "I'm glad…"_

_L reached over and messed with Nate's hair, before kissing his forehead, and opening the door._

"Near!"

Pale eyes snapped open, closing directly afterward to block out the sudden light. After a few blinks, his eyes began to focus.

He was still in the chapel, but this time it was full of people. There were cops everywhere, crime scene investigators, and paramedics.

Matt was sitting on one of the benches, Near laying with his head in his lap. When Near tried to sit up, one of the paramedics told him to stay down.

"You hit your head," she informed. "You've been unconscious nearly fifty minuets." After a pause, she added, "You're lucky to be alive."

"When you feel well enough to sit up, we need to take your statement," a cop informed, looking down at Near as if he were a dirt clump on his perfectly clean shoes.

"Negative," Matt replied. "L is classifying this as a Kira murder." The cop appeared surprised. "He has all rights over this case."

The investigators looked toward each other for a few moments, before giving up. The name of L was not something thrown around easily.

When they had all left, the body removed as well, Matt let out a sigh and glanced down at the boy lying in his lap. "Near," he whispered, curling a lock of white hair around one finger. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Near stared up at him for a few moments, before his eyes began to tear. He sat up and threw his arms around Matt's neck, and sobbed into his chest.

Matt blinked, his arms wrapping tightly around Near's waist. That certainly was the last thing he expected.

"Near?" he questioned, lifting a hand to pet the other's soft hair. "Near, sweetie…" When he didn't calm, Matt began to rock him back and forth, closing his eyes. He sat, listening to the one he loved sob, wishing there was something else he could do.

--

Mello sighed, placing a hand against his forehead. The last thing he expected was a mystery after returning to the orphanage.

"Anything?" Matt inquired, looking over the pictures of the crime scene once more.

"No," Mello admitted. "We need Near to talk, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "I've tried and tried, Mello. He's not going to say anything until he's ready."

Sighing, Mello stared at the screen in front of him. "It's impossible for Yagami Raito to have killed Jay, yet it's the same scene as all of the other Kira murders. A heart attack with no history of problems, let alone the fact that he was only seventeen when it happened."

He flipped through a few more files, the stress taking its toll. "From the evidence there we can safely say Jay attempted to attack Near. I'm positive Near was unharmed, but weather Jay stopped the attack or the heart attack stopped it for him is unknown. We also don't know how Near ended up there, weather Jay lured him or weather he was wandering."

Mello lifted up a plastic bag, a single blonde haired black-clad Lego man staring back at him with green eyes.

"What were you doing?" he whispered. "And why wont you talk?"

--

Near lifted his head only when the sound of something hitting his bed got his attention. He stared in a bit of surprise at the black notebook before him.

Glancing around a moment, he lifted the notebook and read the cover.

"De-a-tsu noo-to," he read the Japanese symbols before his eyes widened in realization. "Death note…"

"That's correct."

Near looked up, his eyes widening instantly. Before him stood a monster – it _had _to be.

The creature was tall, a mix between black and orange, with bright yellow eyes. It loomed over him like death itself, a grin across its long face.

"Hello," it greeted like talking to an old friend.

Near stared, not knowing what exactly to say. What did one say when faced with death?

The creature chuckled. "Such a surprised face. Well, at least you're not screaming. My name is Reil. I'm a death-god."

"Death…god…" Near continued to stare, his grip on the black notebook tightening.

Reil chuckled again. "Nate River. Such an interesting boy. Of course, you'd have to be, considering who your father was."

Near seemed to come to his senses then. "You knew my father…?"

Reil threw his head back and laughed. "Everyone knows your father."

"Forgive me for sounding confused," Near breathed. "But… what are you talking about?"

Reil grinned, plopping on the bed in front of Near. "How amusing. Your father has not even told you." He shook his head. "I wont spoil the surprise." Near frowned, resisting the urge to scoot away. "That booklet right there is rightfully yours. Feel lucky that I was honest enough to give it to you."

"Mine?" Near asked.

"The shinigami it belonged to before you was a 'friend' of mine. But she was stupid." His eyes gleamed, and he grinned wider. "She watched you closely almost all the time, especially after your father's death." He hummed, crossing his arms. "Its rather amusing, when you look at it. Your father's death came way before his time, while yours was stopped when it shouldn't have been."

"Stopped?" Near tilted his head, before looking down to the notebook in his arms.

"That same shinigami that watched you wrote down the name of the boy who was supposed to kill you, killing him and saving your life," Reil explained. "A shinigami is never allowed to save a life, and so she died. This is why her notebook now belongs to you."

Near frowned, biting his bottom lip. If that was true, then he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

A knock on the bedroom door brought Near's attention away from Reil, and seconds later Matt poked his head around the door.

"Why is he knocking if it's his room?" Reil asked.

"Hey," Matt greeted, stepping into the room, the door closing behind him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Near seemed to think hard for a moment. "Not really," he admitted. Matt seemed satisfied that he had actually spoken. "But… I know why I'm alive."

"Mello is telling everyone it was Kira," Matt informed.

Near shook his head, before motioning for Matt to come closer. When the redhead did, he showed him the notebook.

Matt's eyes widened. "A Death Note…?"

"A shinigami saved my life," Near explained. He handed the notebook to Matt.

"Shinigami?" Matt asked, before lifting his eyes.

"Hi," Reil chirped, face right in Matt's.

Matt screamed and jumped back, eyes wide. After a moment he looked toward Near. "You weren't kidding…"

"This isn't the one who saved me," Near explained, picking up the Death Note once more. "He told me the one who saved me died. Shinigami die if they save the life of a human."

"That is what happened to the Shinigami who killed your father," Reil told Near. "She was saving the life of a Japanese girl. The one that hangs around with the human who pretends he's god." Reil hummed. "Actually, that would be the second Shinigami who saved her life. Strange. She must be something special. And she's certainly going to live a long time."

"What do you mean?" Near asked. Matt watched him in awe. There was a monster sitting on his bed, and he was talking to it like it was a normal human? Well, that was Near for you. Surprising him was about as easy as speaking perfect Chinese after spending an hour with a Russian dictionary.

"Well, Shinigami live by taking the lives of humans," Reil explained. "When a Shinigami dies to protect a human, the life span they have from killing humans is added to the life of the human being."

Matt's eyes widened. "So the shinigami that died for Near… her life span was added on to Nears?"

Reil nodded. "Which you should feel lucky for, considering your original life span gave up on you about three hours ago."

Near placed the Death Note in front of him. "What about L?" He questioned. "You told me his life was taken way before his time."

Reil grinned. "You're not getting anything out of me, boy. I'm going to let the adventure roll out on it's own. It will be amusing, after all." He paused. "But, if you guess the right question, I guess I could tell you."

Matt blinked animatedly. "You knew L?"

"He tells me that 'everyone knows L'," Near informed.

"But everyone you'd mean all the Shinigami," Matt concluded. "But why would Shinigami know L…?"

Reil laughed. "You're amusing." He looked to Near. "You could ask him yourself."

Near stared at Reil blankly. "L is dead."

"So?" Reil asked.

"We can't speak to a dead person," Matt pointed out.

Reil laughed again. "So amusing…"

--

Raito sighed, placing a hand against his forehead. "Stop following me," he said. "You're dead, L."

"I know," L replied. He was sitting next to Raito, his legs pulled up against his chest.

Raito turned to glare at him. "Why are you here?"

L put his thumb to his lips. "It's not to make you feel guilty, I assure you."

"Then _why_?"

L's dark eyes stared at him, as if reading into his soul. "I wont let you kill him," he informed.

Raito's eyes narrowed. "You're dead. How do you expect to stop me?"

"Test it, if you want," L replied.

With a snort, Raito grabbed a pen. He pulled the Death Note from a drawer and placed it on his desk. Flipping it open, he pictured the boy in question and placed the pen against the paper…

His head began to pound, so hard that he was forced to drop the pen and grab hold, attempting to make the pain subside. As soon as he dropped the object, the pain stopped.

He glanced at L.

"I told you," L stated, still staring. "I wont let you kill him."

--

"Your father is currently in Japan," Reil informed, leaning back against the bedroom wall. "He's bugging that Kira boy who seems to have a high ego."

"That's impossible," Matt muttered.

"He can't be in Japan, he's dead," Near stated.

"You humans," Reil laughed, looking at Matt. "You're all so much alike. You dream big, but when the reality is before you, you ignore it."

"What is he talking about?" Matt asked, looking toward Near. He received a shake of the head in response.

There came yet another knock at the door, before Mello opened it. He paused, looking at them both.

"Matt, why are you on the floor?" He asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Another human," Reil commented. "I hope he's as amusing as you two. I'm going to die of laughter if I keep hanging around with you!"

Matt looked to Near, who nodded. "Mello," he then said, addressing his best friend. "Jay wasn't killed by Kira."

"I know that," Mello commented, raising an eyebrow.

"He was killed by a shinigami," Matt explained, watching Mello's other eyebrow raise in surprise. "Well… I think Near can explain it better."

Near showed Mello the Death Note. "According to the shinigami, when a shinigami saves the life of a human, they die. Their life span is then added to the human's life span."

"Shinigami?" Mello asked. "L said something about a shinigami."

Near motioned for Mello to get closer and touched him with the Death Note. Mello turned to look at Reil and stared a bit before turning back to Near. "If the Shinigami that saved you is dead, why is this one here?"

"You amuse me," Reil informed.

"Why can I only see you after touching this Death Note?" Mello questioned. "If it belonged to the other one."

"I was the last Shinigami to touch it," Reil informed. "If any other Shinigami had possessed it, you probably would be able to see it as well."

Mello hummed, sitting down in a chair. "Do these things get passed around like drugs where you come from?" He asked. As an afterthought he added, "Matt, get off the floor."

"Right, boss," Matt mumbled, getting up. He sad on the bed beside Near.

Reil laughed. "You're amusing too! I like you kids."

"Mello," Near addressed, catching the blonde's attention. "Reil informed us that L was killed before his time. The Shinigami that killed him is dead now. But then he informed us that L is in Japan, with Yagami Raito."

Mello glanced to Reil, who nodded. "L is dead, yet L is in Japan?" he questioned. Reil nodded once more. Mello hummed, thinking for a moment. "Does Yagami know he's there?"

Reil grinned. "He's bugging him to death, I'd imagine."

"He can see L?" Matt questioned.

Mello did a bit more thinking. "Reil," he addressed. "Are there only Shinigami, or are there other gods?"

"You ask a lot of questions, its amusing," Reil chucked softly to himself. "There are more gods then just Shinigami, but they are rare."

"Is L a god?" Mello questioned.

Matt and Near stared at him in a bit of surprise. Reil threw his head back and had a god, long laugh.

"I find it interesting that out of the three of you, the blonde had the right answer," he alleged.

"L… is a god…?" Matt stared at Reil in complete shock. After a moment he turned to look at Near, who was looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"There are two other types of gods, aside from Shinigami," Reil began to explain. "Fuujin, and Raijin. Wind, and thunder gods. When I say they are rare, I mean that they are reborn as humans. When they die, they walk the earth until they find a suitable new body, and then they possess them.

"Fuujin and Raijin, according to the Chinese style of Buddhism, were evil gods who apposed Buddha. Although this is only partially true. They are not, in fact, evil. Then again, no gods are truly evil. Its merely our duty to put fate on a suitable course.

"When a Fuujin is born, they know from the moment they are to the moment they die what they are. Raijin, however, have no memories of their previous lives. Fuujin and Raijin, according to the law of Chaos and Order, are not allowed to love." He glanced toward Near. "Nor, are they allowed to mate." He continued with his story, then.

"L is a Fuujin, a wind God. He doesn't necessarily have mythical powers over wind, but he is by no means human.

"Fuujin and Raijin take the form of humans in order to get a first-hand look at how the human world is running. They are naturally smarter than any humans, armed with knowledge and the ability to learn quickly. This is why they aren't allowed to have children. Plus, it wouldn't do us much good to have half gods running around."

He looked toward Near. "Fuujin are the Order, Raijin are the Chaos. Neither are good, or evil. However both do not like to co-exist." Near stared, watching him. Reil stared back for a moment. "You, according to law, should not exist. That is why your life was ended so shortly. Your father was expected to live twice as long as the life span of even a shinigami. But because he is dead, the existence of you is now known. You will have countless assassins on you, creatures of Chaos and Order both after your life."

"Chaos and Order?" Matt whispered. "It sounds so black and white."

"There is no in-between," Reil informed.

"People after my life?" Near questioned. "Because I am L's son?"

"Your father can protect you much better now that he is released from his human body and back in Fuujin form," Reil informed. "From his position in Japan, he is watching over that human boy, Yagami Light. He has been making sure he does not use his Death Note to kill you."

"Why?" Near questioned, making Matt gape at him. "If he knows my life is against the rules, why does he not follow them?"

"Love?" Reil breathed, saying the word like he didn't think it existed. "Your father has lived many years. I'm sure he's come to feel that there should be an in-between. Not to say he got a human pregnant just to break the barriers between Chaos and Order, but he certainly did so by brining you to this place."

"What?" Mello asked.

Reil grinned widely. "We'll learn how well Chaos and Order co-exists in due time. But, for now, enjoy your young lives."

Mello frowned, glancing to Matt. The redhead shook his head and looked to the Death Note, laying on the ground.

This was all way too strange.

--


	9. Reunited

**Stripes**

**Chapter 9 - Reunited**

**Ice-Puppet**

Raito gave a frustrated growl, turning around to glare at L. The man was seated on top of his desk, watching him closely.

"I've had enough," he growled. "You are _dead_. Why must you follow me around?! At least explain to me why you're still _here _if you're _dead_!"

"I don't see the point," L informed, thumb in his mouth. "Explaining it to you would be a waste of valuable time. You could be studying."

Raito's eyes narrowed, flaring up. "How can I study when you're _right there_!?"

Ryuk laughed. "How interesting."

"I'm surprised you never explained it to him, Ryuk," L stated and Raito's eyes turned to the shinigami. "Then again, you shinigami were never ones to care about others."

"_What_?" Raito asked.

L sighed. "I suppose if I must." He cleared his throat. "Shinigami are not the only gods. There are two other types, but only one of each exists. The dark, and the light. The two co-exist, but naturally hate each other. I am the light, Fuujin." Raito stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"I've reincarnated many times," L continued. "And after countless bodies, I've grown tired of the petty war between light and dark. So, I devised a plan, fifteen years ago. I broke the first and most important rule of a Fuujin – I had a child." Raito remembered Near, the strange boy he had encountered. "Sadly, his mother's pregnancy was not a good one, and she ended up nearly killing herself only two months after his birth. I took to raising him, and then when he was five I put the plan in motion."

He glanced down at Raito, his dark eyes staring deep into the human's soul. "I placed him in an orphanage that I sponsored with money, which is such a petty human thing by the way, that I made by catching humans who break your simple laws. It's a rather easy thing to do for someone who has lived as long as I do. Anyway, I placed him in the care of the orphanage, and two years later Chaos dropped into his lap."

Ryuk chucked as L went on. "Naturally, the two didn't get along. Of course, Nate is only half of a Fuujin, so the war wouldn't effect him. Still, Chaos picked away at him almost naturally, without any explainable reason."

L looked at Raito once more, eyes narrowed.

"And then you came along, and messed up my entire plan."

Raito snorted.

L continued, "Although I prefer my Fuujin form over a human one, you trying to take my son's life and destroy my hard work doesn't settle well with me. Not to mention your 'self-god demeanor is disgusting, especially from a human. I've never met a god who acts more like they are a god then you."

Raito glared, his hand unconsciously gripping the pen in his fingers. "I'm trying to make the world a better place," he growled. "If I punish all evil, evil with cease to exist."

L laughed. Raito stared. When L finished, he glanced at the other boy with a small grin.

"If you kill off all evil," L began, his voice light. "All those who _you _believe are punishable, then the only person left will be you alone." His eyes gleamed almost playfully. "The world is full of sinners. There is always darkness to balance out the light. If you kill off all evil, good will cease to be. Not that you _could _kill off all evil. It's a wonderful idea for a fifth grade paper, but where there is light, there is always shadow."

Raito stared at him for a long moment before looking away. He didn't want to admit it, but L's speech made sense. Still, he wouldn't give up. That would mean admitting defeat, and he hated to be defeated.

"Raito," L addressed once more. "Mello is not as forgiving as I am. While I was intent on putting you in jail, he will stop at nothing to take your life." Raito glanced toward him. "If you release your hold over the Death Note, I will inform him and you can be spared."

Raito laughed. "Release my hold? I'm not about to be out-done by a fifteen year old boy, L."

"Suit yourself," L mused, and Ryuk laughed.

"Interesting," the shinigami breathed.

--

Matt lay, side-by-side with Near, his arms behind his head and his eyes on the ceiling. Near was beside him, rolling a six-sided die in his fingers, watching it turn with interest.

"Near," he whispered, catching the albino's attention. "What are we going to do…?"

"What do you mean?" Near questioned.

Matt rolled over onto his side, his eyes locking with Near's. "You heard with Reil said. There's going to be countless attempts on your life."

Near leaned across the bed and placed the die on the nightstand. He then turned and placed his hands on Matt's cheeks. "Matt," he breathed, their eyes locking. He held the gaze for a few moments before he continued. "This is all strange and new to me. At first, I wanted to believe that Reil was making it up, but I realized he has no reason to lie about it. The best you and I can do is believe that L has a plan and that he is following that plan. Other then that, we can't do much more."

Matt frowned, laying his hands over Near's. "I can't lose you," he informed, fighting back tears that threatened to come at the thought of Near dying.

"Let's hope you don't have to," Near replied, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. To him, life was a puzzle – the pieces always fit in one certain way. It was logical. Everything had meaning. Hope did not fit into a puzzle… hope was an extra piece to a complete canvas. Illogical.

The words seemed to do little to comfort Matt, who closed his eyes with a small sigh. His hands tightened around Near's. He was afraid to let go. Afraid to lose the boy he had come to love.

"This is all too weird," he said suddenly, opening his eyes to look at Near. "Death gods, Fuujin… and L being one of them. It's all way to strange. It sounds like a video game, but I can't seem to control the buttons."

"If life were a video game," Near mused. "We'd have nothing to worry about. The hero always wins in the end."

Matt smiled slightly. "But who is the hero of the story, then?"

"You," Near replied automatically.

"Does that make you my Princess in distress?"

Near snorted in amusement. "No."

Matt laughed. "You're adorable, Near."

"Adorable?" Near repeated as if he didn't believe the word.

With a grin, Matt nodded. "As cute as a button," he teased.

"How is a button cute?" Near asked.

"I'm not sure," Matt admitted. "But you're still cute."

Near rolled his eyes. Matt grinned suddenly and his eyes widened. In seconds the redhead had pounced, long fingers beginning to tickle him. They traveled under his shirt and around his navel, dancing over his skin.

Neither was sure when the tickling turned into kissing, and then into something much deeper. But they weren't complaining.

--

"It's hard to sleep with you staring at me," Raito breathed, opening his eyes to look at L. The man blinked, as if surprised.

"Is it?" He questioned. "I'm so sorry." The answer didn't sound sarcastic at all, but the irony of it was enough.

"Why don't you go bug your son?" Raito asked. "Its what…" he looked at the clock beside his bed. It was nearly seven am already!? "Ten at night there."

"He's in the middle of something, I don't want to interrupt him," L explained.

"What could be more important than seeing his father?" Raito questioned.

"Having sex with his boyfriend," L explained.

Raito nearly choked on air. "I could have gone my whole life without hearing you say that."

"You asked," L pointed out.

Sighing, Raito rolled over. "Will you stop staring at me, at least?"

"Are you going to release ownership of the Death Note?" L questioned.

"No," Raito growled.

"Then no," L responded, shifting a bit to get comfortable.

Raito cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. His alarm clock went off and he slammed his hand down on it.

"God damn you," he mumbled before getting up.

"If he existed, I'm sure he would," L replied.

--

"Onii-chan!" Sayu cried, her eyes widening. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night!"

"I pulled an all-nighter," he explained as their mother placed breakfast on the table.

"Raito," their mother scolded and he shook his head. She gave a small sigh before asking, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Raito's eyes widened as L replied, "No thank you, I'm not hungry." He turned to look at the man, who smiled warmly at his mother.

She could _see _him?

"What were you doing staying up all night with another guy in your room?" Sayu leaned in and whispered.

"We were studying," he replied. They could _both _see L!?

"Don't look so surprised," Ryuk laughed. "Fuujin aren't like Shinigami. The two are quite a bit different."

"So, Raito, what is your friends name?" His mother questioned as L sat down next to the man in question.

"Ry-" Raito began.

"Lawliet," L cut him off, catching Raito by surprise.

"Lawliet," she repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you a friend from school?"

L smiled. "Yes. Raito and I have classes together."

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Raito doesn't have very many friends. I'm glad to see he's finally growing a social life, aside from that girlfriend of his."

"Misa-san is a sweet girl," L nodded. "She has a good heart."

--

Misa stared for a few moments, before finally saying something. "Aren't you dead, L-san?"

"Define dead," L replied.

"He's a god," Raito informed, pinching the top of his nose.

Misa blinked. "Like a shinigami?"

"I'm a Fuujin," L informed. "A wind god."

"Wow," Misa breathed. "That's so cool!" She paused. "If you're a god, does that mean that your son is a half-god?"

"That's correct," L replied.

"I knew there was something special about that boy!" Misa chirped. "Isn't that cool, Raito?"

When Raito didn't respond, L addressed Misa. "Misa-san, I have a favor to ask of you." She blinked before nodding that she would hear it. "I need to go to England for a bit. Can you keep track of Raito, and make sure he doesn't write my son's name in the Death Note?"

Misa nodded, before asking, "Why is it so important? I mean, Misa won't let Raito because he's just a little boy, but can you tell me why?"

L hummed, biting the edge of his thumb. "I can't explain everything, but you can know this – there is a war going on between gods, and I have a plan to stop it. If Near dies, my plan will be ruined."

Misa nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Misa will help you stop the war, L-kun!"

"Thank you, Misa," L replied. He then glanced at Raito. "Think about my proposal, Raito-kun. I think you will find it is the right thing to do."

He turned away, leaving the two. They heard the door to Raito's room close after him.

Misa turned, staring intensely at Raito. "Raito," she addressed. "Don't you _dare _kill that boy."

"Misa," he breathed.

"No," she interrupted. "This is important. Bigger than you and me… bigger than Kira! L told us that he needs to stay alive, so don't you dare kill him."

With an annoyed noise, Raito turned way. "Fine," he mused.

--

Near sat in the library, the place he always was on rainy days. Today was not rainy, but they were re-painting the wall of the playroom.

Mello and Matt had joined the other children outside, glad to be back and able to do their daily routine once more. They had invited him, but he politely declined. Not only because he hated sunlight, but also because his body ached.

A pink tinge went over his cheeks, but he ignored it.

He was sitting between two isles, creating a city of dice. It was coming along rather well. In fact, he was nearly done.

"Hi, Near."

Turning, Near spotted a young girl, perhaps thirteen. He nodded in return. "Hello, Linda."

She smiled warmly. "I wanted to ask you, um… do you mind if I draw a picture of you?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind at all, Linda. Go right ahead."

A wide smile lit the girl's entire face and she squealed. "Thank you, Near!" She turned around and rushed from the room, nearly tripping on the way out.

Near went back to his city. Linda was a nice girl, although her obvious crush on him could be a tad over-whelming at times.

He placed the last dice on top of the tower. He smiled the smile of someone who had accomplished something great, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out three Lego men.

The sound of something heavy moving caught his attention, and he turned in time to see the bookcase on his right begin to lean. His eyes widened and his body froze.

Attempts on his life, Reil had said.

The bookcase crashed into something heavily, books flying everywhere. They threatened to hit Near, but somehow all avoided him, just barely.

Near stared, the Lego men falling from his hands. They crashed into his dice city, sending it falling to bits.

His savior smiled.

"L…" Near breathed.

"Its nice to see you again," L mused.


	10. Order and Chaos

**Ice-puppet**

**Stripes**

**Chapter 10 - Order and Chaos**

"You…" Near swallowed the fear in his throat. "You saved my life."

"Mm, so I did," L grinned. "Would you mind helping this book case off of me? It's rather heavy."

"Y-Yeah." Near stood, helping L set the bookcase up right.

"Thanks," L replied, stretching his arms above his head for a moment before he slouched again.

"How did you…" Near stared at the bookshelf. There's no way L could have stopped it from falling. It should have crushed them both flat…

"I'll tell you later," L promised. He looked at the dice city. "Your city was destroyed."

Near glanced at the mess of dice. "Oh." Bending down, he picked up the Lego men that had fallen.

"What were you building?" L questioned.

"Its just a city I see in my dreams," Near explained.

"Your nightmares," L corrected.

Near glanced at him, unsurprised by the words. "I don't remember the nightmares themselves, but I remember the city."

"Think you could show me sometime?" L inquired.

"If you want," Near responded.

"Are you both alright?" They glanced as the librarian walked over. "I thought I heard a crash."

"Everything is fine," L assured.

"Alright," she replied, walking away.

Near wondered why she hadn't inquired as to the books on the floor. When he looked, he realized they were all back up on the shelf, in perfect order.

"Let's go see Mello and Matt," L chirped.

"Shouldn't I clean up the dice?" Near asked.

"What dice?" L played. When Near looked, the pile of fallen dice had disappeared.

"L…" Near whispered.

"I'm just playing with you," L laughed.

They began walking toward the exit of the library, Near holding on to the three Lego men. L watched him carefully.

"You're walking a bit off," L pointed out. "Are you hurt?" He couldn't help the ghost of a smile that appeared with Near's cheeks tinted red.

Near stepped outside, glancing around. He spotted Mello and Matt out in the field, playing a round of soccer.

Linda spotted him first and came over. "Near! Are you coming outside?"

"No," he replied. "Could you please get Mello's attention and tell him L is here?"

She frowned, but nodded. Stepping back into the shade, Near watched her approach the soccer game. She addressed Mello, and Near saw his eyes widen and glance toward the doorway.

L, standing beside Near, waved.

Mello called to Matt and the two headed over.

L caught Mello in a giant hug, stumbling back a few steps, trying not to fall. "You're getting to big for tackle-hugs," he pointed out.

"You're never to big for tackle-hugs!" Mello replied.

L smiled, releasing Mello. He turned to Matt, fixing the redhead with a deep stare. Matt stood up instantly, his hands at his sides, his eyes wide.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before L finally reached out and pulled Matt into a huge hug.

"Thank you," L whispered. "For protecting him."

"Of course," Matt replied, awkwardly returning the hug. "I'd give anything to keep him safe, L."

He missed the sad smile that crossed L's lips, before the man released his hold on Matt.

"Now," L addressed. "I'd like to meet the Shinigami, as well as see your Death Note."

Near blinked. "How did you…?"

L smiled. "I know everything you do, Near."

As Near stared at L, his cheeks tinted red once more, Mello muttered, "Because that's not creepy."

They headed back to Watari's room, and Near opened up the bedroom door.

Reil looked up from his place on the bed, looking through a book. Upon seeing L, he laughed. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," L replied. "My name is-"

"I know your name." Reil laughed. "In fact, I don't know a Shinigami that doesn't."

L moved over to a chair, hoping into it. Mello sat in the other chair, while Near and Matt sat on the bed.

"Where is the Death Note?" L questioned. Near reached under one of the pillows and pulled the item out. "Have you used it?"

"No," Near replied.

"Good," L breathed.

"Why does that matter?" Mello questioned nervously.

"If a human uses a Death Note," L began. "They become a Shinigami when they die." Mello swallowed a lump in his throat. "When a god uses a Death Note, they are unaffected. However, Near is half of each. I'm not sure what would happen to him if he died. I'd rather not find out."

Near glanced at Matt, who returned the look. They both returned to L.

"L," Mello whispered, a frown on his face. "I… I used Yagami's Death Note. Does that mean when I die… I will become a shinigami?"

L looked toward Mello, watching him for a long moment. He finally, after a moment, simply said, "No."

Mello stared. "You said-"

"I said," L cut him off. "That a human who uses the Death Note will turn into a Shinigami. However-"

"A god will not," Near breathed, the puzzle pieces fitting together. "Reil said that Fuujin remember existence… Raijin do not…"

Mello's eyes widened and flew to L, as if begging him to say it wasn't so. L looked away, saying nothing.

"Mello?" Matt breathed in question.

"You won't remember your Raijin form until the day your human body dies," L explained in a soft voice.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm against you!" Mello cried.

"You're only against us if you choose to be," L replied.

Mello shook his head. "But…"

L reached out, ruffling his hair. "Don't let it worry you too much. You still have a whole life to live before your memories return."

He removed his hand from Mello's hair and turned toward the room. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Near alone."

Matt looked at Mello before the two stood up and left the room. After a small glare, Reil rolled his eyes and floated out.

"Near," L addressed after the door had closed. "I haven't been honest with you, and I apologize for that. From now on, any question you have I will answer honestly."

Near watched him for a moment. He thought to himself, trying to figure out which puzzle piece was still missing.

Finally he asked, "What is that city?"

L was silent for a moment before he answered. "Home."

--

"What exactly is this war between good and evil?" Mello questioned Reil as they sat in the hallway.

"Order and Chaos," Reil corrected. "They have nothing to do with good and evil. They are simply two sides of what is. Order, like its name, prefers watching over everything carefully, while Chaos, like its name, wants things to run at their own course. The one thing they can agree on is the existence of half-gods. Both see it as a danger to both humans and gods."

"So Near's existence is a threat to both sides," Matt mused.

"I'm surprised they haven't sent assassins after him yet," Reil commented.

"Assassins?" Mello breathed. Reil nodded. "Can't we hide him somewhere, or something?"

"They aren't like humans," Reil informed. "They can sense his existence like a child can smell cookies."

"He'll never be safe, will he?" Matt whispered.

"I doubt it," Reil mused. "Even if L manages to stop the pointless war between the sides, neither of them will agree to Near's existence."

"It's not fair!" Matt cried, clenching his fists. "To bring him into the world, knowing he'll be hunted…"

"That's the way Order works." Mello and Matt both looked to the shinigami in surprise. "They don't care who they sacrifice, as long as their end goal is met."

"L isn't like that," Mello hissed.

"L used to be the leader of Order," Reil informed. "But he renounced the title when the rest of them refused to co-operate in stopping the war. But he is still Order."

--

"Home?" Near questioned, confused.

"Home is in an alternative plain," L explained. "It is the one city in the entire area where Order and Chaos do not matter. It is the one place where neither could touch you. You would be safe there."

Near listened intensely, remembering the place he had seen in his dreams.

"However," L continued. "Humans are not allowed… you would-"

"Have to leave without Matt," Near finished. L nodded. "Then I refuse," he said simply.

"Near…" L's voice took a slightly warning tone. Like a father, scolding a child…

"I refuse," Near repeated.

"Near, they will hunt you. They will never stop," L warned.

"I'll deal with them as they come." Those toneless eyes held a spark of something new. Determination. "I won't give up Matt, even if it means I have to live in fear. I _love _him. You can tell me as many times as you want that I am being childish, and that is merely a thing I will get over with. I'm not leaving him."

L sighed. "So be it," he replied.

--

Mello, Matt, and Reil all glanced up when the bedroom door opened.

L greeted them with a smile.

"I'm going to return to Raito," he informed.

Mello stared. "Why?"

L bit his thumb tip lightly. "I wish to convince him to renounce his ownership of the Death Note, least something terrible happen to him." His eyes filled with an emotion they had trouble placing. "Until I see to it that he forgets everything he ever did, I will not remove myself from his side."

Mello and Matt shared a silent look.

L turned back into the room, addressing Near. "I will not be here to protect you."

"I know," Near replied coldly.

L turned back to the group in the hallway. "Bye-Bye," he stated, before taking off down the hallway.

"How odd," Reil mused. Matt stood and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Ouch, shut out." The shinigami looked toward Mello to find the boy with his head hung low. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine," Mello replied instantly, standing up and walking into his own room. The door closed behind him.

Reil hummed, wondering what to do. Well, in a situation like this the only safe thing to do was ease-drop. He snuck up to Near and Matt's bedroom door, sticking his head part of the way through it so he could see, but not be seen.

He held back a laugh upon spotting Near and Matt on their bed, kissing heavily.

This would be amusing!

--

Near sat on one of the benches in the Chapel, thinking quietly to himself.

Jay was dead, and it was his fault. Sure, the boy had attempted to kill him… in fact, according to Reil he was supposed to kill him. But here he was, alive, and Jay was dead.

He sighed, standing up. Quietly he approached the statue of Jesus, staring up at the nailed god before him.

Jesus had died for the sins of man. Was that his future, as well?

A sound from behind him caught his attention and Near spun around quickly. He spotted nothing. Brushing it off as his imagination, Near moved to leave the chapel when a flash of black before him caught his eye. Seconds later he was pinned up against the statue, face to face with a hideous creature.

"Hello half-breed," it hissed. Near didn't get a chance to respond as long black fingers wrapped around his throat, claws digging into his skin.

His hands automatically reached up to grip the creature's arm, trying to pry its grip from his throat. But Near was cursed with a weak body, not to mention the fact that the demon was most likely ten times stronger then the average human.

He heard a gunshot and was dropped to the ground when the demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A bullet, just missing his head, went straight through the forehead of the statue of Christ.

"Near!"

Near lifted his eyes in time to see Matt rush over and pull him into his arms. The red-head dropped his weapon (where had he gotten a gun?!) and dragged the albino into a hug.

"I couldn't find you," Matt explained. "I was worried, so I looked all over. I'm glad I found you in time!"

Near frowned. Something was off… he looked behind Matt and his eyes widened. He didn't have enough time to warn the redhead or even _move _before he felt his love jerk in his arms.

The demon grinned, pulling its claws from Matt's back. It lifted its fingers to its lips and licked the blood from them.

Near awoke with a silent scream.

He turned, breathing a sigh only when he spotted Matt fast asleep next to him.

Getting out of bed (and grabbing his pants on the way), Near walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He stepped into a bathroom (their room had one joined to it, but he didn't want to wake Matt) and splashed his face with water from the sink.

"Why did you show me that?" He questioned.

L moved from where he was standing in the shadows. "That's what is going to happen if you don't return with me."

Near turned to face him. "Matt will die?" He questioned, voice emotionless.

"They won't chase after you alone," L explained. "But everything you love, as well. Matt, Mello… this whole orphanage will be in danger."

"And what will happen to them if I leave?" Near questioned.

"They will forget you ever existed," L replied.

Near took a sharp intake of breath. If he left… everything he and Matt had would be forgotten.

"Don't throw him in the middle of all this," L nearly begged. "It's not fair to him."

Near's eyes locked with L's. Those dark eyes held sympathy, pain, and understanding. L had someone he didn't want involved as well. L had someone he loved, and had to let go…

"Let me say goodbye," Near whispered, removing his eyes from L as he left the room.

He approached their shared bed, sitting beside Matt and watching the redhead sleep. Could he really do this? Leave Matt, knowing he wouldn't remember him?

Near stood, approaching the desk on the other end of the room. He lifted up a single Lego man, dressed in white, white hair painted on. Slowly he returned to the bed and leaned down, giving Matt one last kiss and placing the Lego into his hand, closing his fingers around it.

"I love you," he whispered, before leaving the room.

--


	11. 4 years later

**Stripes**

**Chapter 11 - Last Chapter - '4 years later'**

Ice-Puppet

Tires screeching caught his attention in enough time to slam on his breaks. Before he could even think, men were piling out of cars all around him. He was surrounded.

"Bodyguards," he mumbled to himself. "How many does she have?" Grabbing his gun from the front seat, he lit a cigarette and began to step out of the car. "Time to put up another smoke screen."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," he addressed the crowd jokingly. "Since when do the Japanese have such nice guns?" Taking a puff of his cigarette, he continued more seriously. "I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Tadaka. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me? What's the point in firing…"

Guns began firing at rapid speeds. He could hear the metal of his car bending as the bullets hit it. His cigarette fell from his lips. The bodyguards ceased firing and stared in complete shock.

In front of him, every single bullet that had threatened his life had stopped, a foot from his body. They were all floating in mid-air, as if an invisible barrier had stopped them.

"What the hell?" One of the guards asked.

All of the sudden, one after the other, the guards began to grab at their hearts. They gasped in pain, falling to the ground before his feet. Then they all stopped moving.

"What the fuck is going on?" Matt whispered to himself.

--

Mello pulled his bike into the back of a large truck, parking it. He hopped off and picked up a large blanket from the back. "Take off your clothes," he ordered the woman on the back of the bike.

"You want me to do what?" She asked as if in shock.

"You've got a device on you that will tell your body guards where you are," he replied. "Wrap yourself in this blanket, if it bothers you so much."

She sighed and began to unzip her coat. When she was down to her underwear, she wrapped the blanket around herself and finished stripping.

Closing the box her clothes were in, Mello pulled a hat over his face and stepped outside of the truck, closing and locking the door behind him. He placed the bag with her clothes on a separate truck and climbed into the front seat.

His cell rang and he picked it up.

"Mello," Matt breathed into the other end. "Something really weird just happened."

"Explain," Mello replied, turning a corner with ease.

"Takada's body guards had me surrounded," Matt's voice was a bit shaken. "They fired at me, all of them at once… and somehow, I didn't get hit. Then they all fell to the ground and literally died."

"You're not serious," Mello replied, pulling the car to a stop.

"I swear to god," Matt replied.

"You don't even believe in god," Mello mumbled. "But I believe you… just come to the church."

"I'll be right there," Matt replied.

Transporting Takada into the church was an easy task. He left the girl in one of the back rooms, before walking out to the front.

He stopped in place, his eyes widening. A hand flew to his heart, gripping at the cloth on his chest.

He stumbled and hit the ground, letting out a gasp of air. "No," he breathed, lifting his head in pain.

Before him stood a young man, dressed in white. His pale skin reflected the soft light of the moon, and his white hair was blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Mello," the boy whispered.

Then the darkness consumed him.

--

Matt approached the church in time to see it burst into flame.

"Mello!" He gasped, moving to rush inside.

"What?" Came a voice from behind him.

Matt turned, spotting the blonde leaning against a delivery truck. He appeared fine, although something was off about him… he was standing with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

"Was Takada in there?" Matt asked.

Mello shrugged. "I didn't catch it on fire. I'm assuming Kira thought she lost her usefulness and killed her off."

"You seem rather calm about it," Matt replied.

Mello smirked. "Let's just say I realized something I had forgotten for a long time."

--

"The body of Takada was found in a back room," the man explained to Raito. "The body of an unknown man was found in the chapel. From the analysis of what we could see of his face, he appears to be Mello, from the picture."

Raito hid a smile. "I understand."

He was left alone, his eyes narrowed at the computer screen.

Mello's body was found. His last opponent was dead. He could finally become Kira, god of the knew world…

"Raito-kun."

With an annoyed noise, Raito turned around. L watched him from where he sat on the back of a sofa.

"Your successor is dead," he informed.

L smiled. "He and I have more in common then you'd like to think."

Raito's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me… he's a Fuujin as well."

L laughed. "A Raijin, actually."

"Just my luck," Raito groaned.

"Raito-kun," L addressed again. "I'm telling you again, give up ownership of the Death Note."

Raito laughed. "And I'm telling you again, no."

"A war is about to start," L warned. "You don't want to be caught in the middle."

"You can have your war," Raito replied. "I will become god of the revolution."

"You are the god of nothing but your ego," L sighed. "The phone is about to ring. It's Mello. You'll want to answer it."

The phone rang. Glaring at L, Raito answered the phone.

"M," the altered voice on the other end addressed.

"I know," Raito replied.

"I wish to speak to L," Mello stated.

Raito turned and handed the phone to L.

"I saw Near," Mello informed.

L sighed. "I told him not to approach you."

"I was killed," Mello explained. "Just before I died, he approached."

"And Matt?" L questioned.

"Did not see him," Mello informed. "However, he was nearly gunned down. He told me the bullets stopped about a foot away before they hit his body."

L sighed. "Breaking the rules…"

"L," Mello addressed. "The war is about to begin. I will help you in any way I can."

"Keep Matt and Near away from each other," L informed. "The last thing we need is someone with an ego threatening them both."

"Agreed," Mello replied.

L hung up the phone and turned to Raito.

"Don't get involved," he warned, before he left the room.

--

"Who was on the phone?" Matt questioned as he walked out of the bathroom from a shower, a towel on his head and one around his waist.

"No one," Mello replied, not looking his direction.

"Oh?" Matt questioned. "If it was no one, then why were you on the phone with them?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Mello replied.

"Meow," Matt joked. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck from behind.

"Not tonight," Mello instantly said, inwardly shuddering.

Ever since his dead and regaining his Raijin form, his memories of Near had returned. Remembering the albino boy had been like a painful kick in the balls – not only was he sleeping with the man Near loved, but he loved _Near_.

It was no wonder the past few years he had always felt like a piece of him was missing. He could tell Matt felt the same way – especially because there were countless nights he had awoken to find the redhead sitting next to him in bed, staring at a painted white Lego man.

L had told him that Matt couldn't know. Not yet. There were ways that they could hold him against Near, try to drag the boy out from hiding. And having Near die was not a part of L's plan.

"Fine," Matt mused, heading over to the hotel bed. He flopped down on it and reached over to the beside table, picking up the Lego he always kept with him.

"Hey, Mello?" He questioned. "Do you think it was him that saved me?"

"You think a Lego man saved you?" Mello joked.

"No," Matt replied breathlessly, staring at the toy with sad eyes. "Near."

Mello's eyes widened and he spoke before he could think. "How do you know that name?"

Matt's head snapped to him and he jumped up instantly. "You know who he is!?"

Mello turned away, cursing himself lightly.

"Who is he, Mello!?" Matt growled, fists clenching.

"It doesn't matter," Mello snapped. "He's dead now."

Matt frowned, sitting back down on the bed. He looked toward the Lego, his eyes growing soft. "I don't believe he is," he mused, before closing his eyes.

--

"L." The man who addressed him spoke with a deep voice. "Why do you come before us? You must know by now that you were banished."

"This war is pointless," L informed, hands in his jean pockets.

"How dare you address the council in such a manor!" The leader growled. "You believe simply because you are the Fuujin you can come in here and speak to us in such a way?!"

"I've come before you to ask you for a cease fire," L replied, appearing bored out of his mind.

The council laughed and the leader mused, "And why should we call for a cease fire? What grounds do you have for this preposterous request?!"

"Near," he answered simply.

"That child of yours?" The council leader laughed a bit nervously. "What does a half-breed have to do with anything."

"You know exactly what," L replied.

The leader looked to the rest of the council, all of them appearing nervous. "None the less!" He snapped. "You have no right to interfere with this war! You were banished long ago! Remove yourself from our sight before we imprison you!"

L sighed. "I had hoped it would not come to this." He turned, leaving without another word.

"Sir," one of the council members breathed nervously. "You do know if that boy d-"

"Silence!" the leader snapped. "L is not so heartless that he would kill his own child merely to stop us…" 'I hope' he added silently to himself.

--

Matt was in the chapel at the old orphanage, although why he didn't know. He was staring up at the statue of Christ, wondering why there was a bullet hole in it's forehead. He had never seen that before, even back when he used to visit it.

"Matt."

He spun around, eyes widening at the sight before him. There he was…the boy from the Lego. Near! His mind screamed at him. This is Near!

"Near?" He questioned nervously, taking a step forward.

A small smile crossed the boy's face. "Matt," he replied, taking a step forward as well.

"You are Near, aren't you?" Matt questioned, a frown on his face. "That's your name, right?"

"Yes," Near replied.

"I know you…" Matt frowned. "But… I can't remember you."

Near stepped forward, face to face with Matt. "Its okay," he assured, lifting a hand and touching Matt's cheek.

Matt laid a hand over Near's, looking into those toneless eyes. "Who are you?" He questioned, feeling the answer on the tip of his tongue. How did they know each other? And what was this pain in his chest…?

His breath caught in his throat as Near leaned upward, their lips almost touching. "I'm sorry," the albino whispered. "It's time for you to wake up…"

Matt's eyes snapped open and he gasped lightly. After a moment of shock he sat up, looking at his wall but not seeing it. A dream…? Near had come to him in a dream…

Who was he? Mello knew, but why was he keeping it from him?

--

L moved to stand next to Mello, who was staring up at the stars. The two were silent for a few moments before L commented, "The war has begun."

Mello closed his eyes. "They still went through with it, even with the threat of destruction?"

"They know that if Near is killed, there is a chance their world could crumble," L informed, eyes narrowing.

"Yet they still went through with it." Mello sighed, looking down at his hands.

"They will try to lure Near into the open," L stated, looking toward Mello. "Both sides will want to grab hold of him, and use killing him and destroying the plains as a threat to get the other side to back down."

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen," Mello breathed. He then turned to L. "Did you manage to convince Yamagi to release his hold on the death note?"

L shook his head. "I'm still trying, but he is being stubborn… I don't want to reveal to much to him, but I fear I may have to in order to get him to save his own life."

Mello was silent for a few more moments. "L," he addressed seriously. "Near used his death note to save Matt."

L sighed, lowering his head. "That stubborn boy… despite what I say, he still follows his own path." He turned to Mello, his eyes sparkling. "Put him in his place."

Mello grinned. "Gladly."

--

Near glanced up in time to see a black blur pin him to the floor. He had been stacking a card deck, safely tucked away in his house in Home, the one city Chaos and Order could not touch him in. So when he was pinned to the ground, a small gasp of shock fell from his lips.

"Mello?" He breathed, staring up at the blonde in shock.

"Near," Mello growled in response, his hands holding the other's shoulders in an almost bruising grasp. "You need to stop fucking around so much! Your father knows you've been coming to see Matt!"

"I-" Near tried, but was silenced when Mello moved a hand over his mouth.

"If _anyone _finds out you've been coming to see him, or trying to protect him, they'll use him to lure you out into the open and then _kill _you," Mello growled. "And you know what could happen if you die, don't you?"

"That's only a rumor," Near mumbled beneath Mello's hand.

"You are dealing with things which you have _no _idea," Mello growled. "The fate of the alternative world after your death is a gamble, one of which you have no right to take simply because you want to see him. I _know _it hurts. I know more than anything how much it hurts to not have the one you love by your side." His eyes narrowed. "But I've had to deal. So do you."

Near removed Mello's hand from his mouth, staring up at the blonde. "You still love me?" He questioned, his voice a whisper.

"…Yes," Mello replied, sitting up. He removed his hands from Near's shoulders, but still sat on the younger man's middle.

Near leaned up on his elbows. He stared silent for a moment, before reaching up and grabbing hold of Mello's collar. Mello yelped in shock when Near pulled him down into a kiss.

"W-What?" Mello gasped.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Near questioned.

"But you love Matt…"

Near nodded.

"Then why?"

Near paused, trying to think of the right way to word what he was about to say. He finally managed, looking up at Mello and stating, "I love Matt, but I still care about you."

Mello stared in slightly awe. After a moment he smiled slightly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Near's.

He might as well enjoy it while he had the chance.

--

Raito sighed, turning to L. "No matter how many times you ask, L, I'm not denouncing the Death Note."

He gasped in surprise when L grabbed hold of his shoulders and pinned him against the mirror. Raito stared in shock as L locked eyes with him.

"You don't understand, Raito-kun," L breathed. His eyes held an emotion that Raito had never seen before… a struggle of pain and what appeared to be… love? "The war between Chaos and Order has begun. If you don't denounce the Death Note, you will _die_."

"What?" Raito frowned. What was L talking about?

"If you own a Death Note, you are believed to be a shinigami," L explained. "In a war, anyone is fair game… they aren't allowed to kill humans, but shinigami they can."

"They really wouldn't come here and kill me, would they?" Raito breathed.

"They would," L informed, his grip on Raito shaking.

"How do I know you're being honest?" Raito growled. "That you're not just trying to make me let it go so you can defeat me?"

L was about to respond when a sound caught his attention. He jerked Raito to the side in time to dodge a flying object.

Raito jumped and looked to the side. Just inches from his head, a knife was sticking out of the mirror.

L looked over his shoulder, still holding Raito in a tight grip.

A demon, looking quite a bit like a shinigami, grinned widely. "Fuujin," he greeted. "Father of the half-breed. What a trophy you would be to bring home to Chaos."

L laughed. "As if a lowly demon like you could capture a god."

The demon laughed. "I can if I have bait."

L's eyes widened and he turned around. Raito gasped when arms reached out from _inside _the mirror behind him and grabbed him around the throat.

"Raito!" L gasped, catching his attention. "Do it! Do it NOW!"

"I-" Raito rasped, the grip on his throat tightening.

"DO IT!" L screamed.

"I surrender ownership!" Raito wheezed.

His eyes closed, eyelids moving rapidly. The demon cursed, the hands in the mirror releasing Raito's throat.

"You may have saved him!" He sneered. "But the girl still has the Death Note."

"You won't touch her!" L growled as Raito dropped to the ground.

"That's what you think." One last laugh before the Demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"L?" L turned at the sound of his name. "What's going on?"

L smiled rather sadly. "Stay here, Yagami-kun."

He turned and left the room. Raito frowned.

What the hell was happening?

--

Misa jumped when a knock came on her front door.

She opened it and blinked in surprise.

"Misa," Near greeted, his eyes full of worry.

"Nate?" She questioned, giving him a quick hug. "How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you…"

"Misa, I need you to please do me a favor," he breathed.

"What is it? Anything." She frowned. Why was he so worried?

"Protect him, please."

The girl stared at him. "Protect… him…?"

Near nodded.

Her eyes widened and she realize. "Oh! You mean Mail, the boy you are in love with? Right? Mail Jeevas?"

Near smiled warmly. "Yes. Mail Jeevas."

He left and she quickly lifted up her Death Note, rushing outside.

"Where are you headed?" Ryuk questioned as he flew toward her.

"I was going to find Raito," she replied.

"Raito released hold on his death note," Ryuk informed.

Misa gasped. "Why!?"

"To save his life," Ryuk replied. He chucked. "There's a war going on. Anyone with a Death Note is in danger."

She hummed, stepping outside of their apartment complex. "Do you know where Mail Jeevas is?" She questioned.

Ryuk hummed, looking around. "Right there," he informed, pointing across the street to a group of people crossing.

Misa blinked animatedly at her luck. She rushed over, calling out his name. He looked up at her in surprise, before glancing around and crossing the street to meet her.

"Can I help you?" He questioned, nervously.

"Mail," she paused. "Wait, its Matt, right? Anyway, Near told me to take care of you."

His eyes widened. "You… you know Near?"

Misa frowned. "You… don't?" He shook his head and she hummed lightly.

"Misa!"

The blonde haired girl turned, expecting a fan. She was surprised when she spotted Near waving to her. "Near!" Matt turned as well, eyes widening.

Near motioned for them to follow and began running. Misa rushed after him, Matt on her heals.

He led them down a few streets and quickly motioned for them to enter an abandoned building. He stepped inside and moments later they both caught up.

"How strange," Misa breathed, gasping lightly for air. "Why would he need us to go in there…?"

She stepped in, looking around the dimly lit place. Matt followed, removing his goggles from his eyes so he could see better in the horrible lighting. "Near?" Misa cried out, clenching her Death Note close to her chest.

"Misa."

She turned around, spotting the white haired boy. With a smile she called out, "Near!"

He grinned widely. "Wrong."

Both Misa and Matt gasped in shock when Near suddenly turned into a hideous creature.

They turned to run only to see the door shut right in front of them. A few pulls on the handle proved it to be locked from the outside. Matt turned around and swallowed nervously while Misa slammed a fist into the door, screaming for someone to let her out.

"Misa, Misa," the demon chuckled. "Thank you so much for giving me the name of Near's lover. You saved me the trouble of finding him myself."

Matt's eyes widened. "N-Near's…"

The demon was in front of him suddenly, a hand on his cheek. "Such a simple human. There is nothing extraordinary about you… yet you capture the heart of a half-breed so easily. What is it about you, human?" He smirked, his sharp nails trailing just over Matt's left eye. "Although I have to admit… your eyes are quite beautiful. I wonder if they'd look as beautiful if I ripped them from your skull."

He let out a groan of pain and went flying backward, hitting a wall on the other side of the room. Matt slipped fell to his butt, leaning against the wall, his breath caught in his throat.

The demon began laughing as he got up. "I know you're here, half-breed. Show yourself!" He went flying again after calling this, hitting another wall with a groan. "How long are we going to play these games?" he breathed, standing once more. "Where are you!?"

The room fell silent, save for the sound of light foot steps down metal stairs. Matt, Misa, and the demon all turned with wide-eyes toward the opposite end of the building.

A young man with pale skin, colorless hair and eyes, and dressed in white, stopped on the bottom step. He was curling the side of his hair around one finger, watching them intensely.

"The half-breed finally shows himself," the demon chuckled.

"I have a name," the young man said bluntly.

"Near…" Matt breathed in awe.

"Yep," Near stated with a nod.

The demon grinned. "Your name matters not to me, boy. What matters is that we, Chaos, can use you as a threat to Order. Surrender, or we'll kill you, and destroy the alterative world… mm, the very idea sends a pleasant chill down my spine."

He snapped and creatures began to file out of the shadows. Misa and Matt gasped, backing heavily against the door behind them with wide eyes.

"Is that your plan?" Near mused emotionlessly. "I don't think it will work too well."

The creatures pounced. Misa covered her eyes, looking away. Matt, however, couldn't remove his eyes. Near let the creatures pounce him, tearing their claws into his skin and biting at him. Why… why wasn't he fighting back!? Was he trying to draw attention to himself to keep Misa and him safe…? Was he… trying to save them?

The lead demon lifted Near up by the collar of his torn up shirt, grinning into his face. "Why don't you fight?" he purred. "Trying to save your little human friend? You know Chaos rules – we can't kill him… but that doesn't mean we can't play with him."

"Don't go near him," Near replied coldly.

"Or?" The demon purred.

"I'll kill you."

All of the demons threw their heads back and laughed.

"You're in no position to kill me, half-breed," the head purred. "But I suppose I can respect a god's dying wish." He dropped Near, who fell to the ground like a paper weight. "Tie him up," he instructed the other demons as he walked away.

Misa crouched down next to Matt, shaking lightly. The demons leaned Near up against a post, tying him with his hands above his head, like some sort of which being burned at the stake.

They chucked to themselves, sinking into the shadows. The lead demon sat on the steps, pulling out a cell phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. When the other person picked up he stated, "We've got the kid."

"Misa," Near breathed, catching the girl's attention.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "This is all my fault… I didn't know it wasn't you… I should have realized…!"

Near shook his head slowly. "No… it has to be like this."

She paused, frowning. "W-what?"

Near locked eyes with her, appearing serious. "Misa… you have to kill me."

Misa's eyes widened, but it was Matt who first responded. "No!" He screamed in shock.

"It has to be you, Misa," Near whispered. "I don't have time to explain, but it has to be you."

"I… I can't," Misa's eyes began to tear. "Why? Why does it…"

"I can't explain," Near repeated. "Just trust me, please? Everything will turn out for the better. I understand L's plan, finally. Misa, please, _kill me_."

Matt shook his head wildly, before turning in shock when Misa opened the death note. "What are you doing?!" he hissed as she pulled out a pen.

"What the-" The head demon stood straight up. "Stop her!" He growled. "She's going to kill him!"

"Misa!" Matt gasped, but it was too late. She wrote the last 'r' and dropped both the notebook and the pen, letting her face fall into her hands as she let out a small sob.

Matt's eyes turned to Near. They began to fill with tears. What did he mean, everything would turn out for the better!? He was going to _die_! How could that be _better_!?

Near let out a small gasp after forty seconds, and his eyes began to close. His head hung as his last breath fell from his lips.

The demons in the room all stopped suddenly.

Misa and Matt looked up, wondering what had happened.

Every single one of them had paused, standing straight up. They were all looking upward, as if something had told them all to do so.

Something was happening. What was it?

--

Mello looked to L, who glanced back. The front lines of the war had stopped, all of their following men doing the same. They all looked at each other, as if confused.

"What is this pain?" One finally managed to ask, before the rest began to question. "Why do I feel… so sad? What has happened?"

"Where is this feeling coming from?"

"What is this?"

"This is so strange…"

"Near is dead," L breathed, falling to his knees. "The war is over."

"Explain to me, please?" Mello questioned. "I'm confused, L… what happened?"

"Near is half god, half human," L began, looking down to his hands. "A mix of the two… he brings the two worlds together. He is the peace between man kind and their gods. He is in the heart of every creature, human and deity alike. In his death, the creatures of the world begin to weep… trivial things such as war and conquering one's enemy begin to fade. When you share the same pain, it is hard to fight one another."

Mello tilted his head. "You knew this would happen?"

"Yes," L replied softly. "From the day he was born, I knew it would be his destiny to die. He learned, too, after he came to Home with me." He closed his eyes. "The one thing he wanted was to see Matt once more."

"You told me to keep them apart," Mello reminded.

"I didn't want Matt to remember Near only to lose him again," L informed sadly.

They both looked at the battlefield. None of the fighters seemed to have the will left in them to fight.

The war was over… but at the cost of…

--

Matt approached Near slowly. He stepped up to the still body, lifting his hands and running them through the other's soft hair. His eyes began to tear, but he didn't mind.

"This can't be," he told himself, curing locks of white hair around his fingers. "No… this isn't so. I'm dreaming. We're back at Wammy, back in each other's arms… we're together, and this is all a nightmare. You can't be dead… You can't be dead, Near!"

He bit his bottom lip, resting his forehead against the younger man's. "You can't be dead. All that… it will all be meaningless, if I don't have you by my side. I… I won't have anyone to watch the rainfall with, like we did the day that we first kissed. I wont have anyone to show how to play video games. I won't have anyone to want to protect, or want to love…"

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes. "To think, even after four years of forgetting who you are, I still love you… this is true love. Do you know what that means, Near? That means you _can't _be dead. Because fate can't be this cruel… to give me my one, true love, only to rip him from my grasp. Fate… fate isn't this horrible… is she?"

He slipped to his knees, tears over taking him. He ignored when the demon's cell phone rang and he answered it with a quick breath. He ignored as the demon told its minions that the war was off. He ignored as they left without another word. He even ignored when Misa approached and placed a hand on his shoulder…

"Near?" Misa breathed, her voice coming from the doorway.

Matt's head snapped up and he gasped in surprise. Despite the dead body of the white haired man before him, he was looking straight at a carbon copy standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't be…" Matt whispered.

"I guess I'm lucky," Near breathed in response. "The Fuujin half of me wouldn't let me die…" he paused, kneeling beside Matt. "Or maybe it was my heart."

Matt turned and threw his arms around Near, sending them both to the floor. He didn't care as he pinned the albino down in a deep kiss.

As he pulled back he glared angrily. "Don't you _dare _do that again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Near replied, before burring his hands into Matt's hair and bringing him down into another kiss.

--

"Mother."

Nadine glanced up from the dishes and nearly had a heart attack. Jumping, she grabbed at her heart and gave the boy sitting on her kitchen window sill a harsh look. "Nate, you scared me!" She cried in surprise.

"I apologize, mother," he replied.

"What are you doing, sitting in the window?" She questioned, shaking her head. "Come down from there."

"Actually, mother, there's something I need to tell you," Near informed, not moving from his spot.

"What is it, dear?" Nadine asked.

"Mother… father isn't human."

Nadine stared at her son as if he had lost a head, before laughing. "Don't be silly, Nate dear. Of course your father is human!"

"Actually…" Near jumped down from the window and pointed out it.

Nadine looked. A gasp fell from her lips as she placed a hand over her heart.

L was holding on to her four-year-old daughter's hand, and the two were _flying _around the yard.

"He's a god," Near finished.

Nadine fainted.

Near bent over, staring down at her for a few moments. "Well," he mused. "That went better then I had thought it would."


End file.
